Of children and grandchildren
by NancyMay
Summary: A look at Jean and Lucien married post S4, and what might have happened if Jack's girlfriend in S2 hadn't miscarried. I've taken into account the fact that he tried in on with Mattie even though his girlfriend was pregnant. I'm not sure if I will add any more to this story so for the time being I will leave it open while I think about it. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those rare mornings Jean and Lucien were alone in the house, Charlie had gone to Melbourne for the weekend. The sunlight streamed through the curtains over the bed where Jean lay with her head on Lucien's shoulder, her arm resting on his bare chest. Married barely six months these rare, quiet mornings were among the most special times. She sighed contentedly and wriggled closer, if that were possible!

Lucien inclined his head and kissed the top of hers, smiling as he did so. Life was good, very good indeed. She looked up at him and he moved so he was facing her, gazing into her sleepy eyes. He stroked her cheek and raised her face to his. Just as their lips met...

(no, not the phone!)

...a sharp knock on the front door.

They both sighed. Jean pushed herself up and got out of bed. She grabbed her nightdress, which, for some unaccountable reason, was on the floor and pulled it over her head. As she headed out of the bedroom taking her dressing gown off the back of the door, there was another knock on the door.

'Coming!' she called brightly, but not feeling it.

She opened the door to find a young woman, well girl really, holding the hand of a grubby faced toddler.

'Are you Mrs Beazley?' the girl asked.

'I was; Mrs Blake now.' Jean answered, obviously not a local girl, everyone called her Mrs Blake these days.

'But you _are_ Jack's mum?' she persisted.

Jean's shoulders dropped, what had he done now, although she had a feeling she knew.

'Yes,' she stood aside to let the pair in.

'I'm Sally, this is Bobby, your grandson.'

'Is Jack with you?', but she knew the answer. Jack wouldn't come to Ballarat again after last time.

'He left us.' Sally looked directly at Jean with nothing but anger in her eyes.

'Jean, who is it?' Lucien appeared in the hall. He had dressed thinking it might be a patient. He looked at the group before him, a young girl with a defiant set to her jaw, a toddler urgently sucking his thumb and Jean...looking suddenly tired.

Jean ushered the visitors into the kitchen where she started to make tea. As she did so she explained to Lucien who the pair were and introduced him as her husband, Dr Blake. She put the tea things on the table together with a cup of warm milk for Bobby. As she turned to fill the teapot Lucien went over to her and whispered in her ear,

'You get dressed, I'll do this.'

Jean gave him a wan smile and squeezed his hand as she left the room.

'Excuse me.' she said.

As she walked towards their bedroom and bathroom she heard Lucien speak to Bobby.

'Come on young man, let's wash those hands and then I'll see if Grandma has some biscuits in the tin.'

'Bickits!' laughed Bobby.

Lucien lifted him onto the draining board and lathered his own hands with soap and water before taking Bobby's hands in his and cleaning them thoroughly. He took the dish cloth, it was a clean one, and washed the grubby little face. Bobby giggled as Lucien made faces at him. Hands and face dried Bobby was lifted down and Lucien opened the biscuit tin. He turned to Sally,

'I know it's probably not good at breakfast time...'

Sally shrugged her shoulders.

Lucien took that as a 'carry on', so he took two biscuits out and, sitting the child on his lap at the table, helped him drink his milk and showed him how to dunk his biscuits, all the while telling him not to do it in front of his grandmother. When Bobby had finished he decided the best place to clean his hands was in Lucien's beard!

'No!' shrieked the Doctor as Jean walked back into the kitchen. She burst out laughing. Sitting down she poured tea and then turned to Sally, she needed to know why they had turned up so suddenly. She hadn't spoken to Jack since before the wedding, the only way she was able to contact him was through Christopher. It saddened her that they were estranged but she couldn't force him to speak to her.

Lucien felt that this was one conversation Jean had to have on her own so he decided to take Bobby into the garden.

Sally started on a rehearsed speech of how Jean had a right to know her grandson and he her, even if Jack wouldn't contact her. Jack had found being a father tiresome and had, apparently, little patience with his son. She knew Jean would not be happy about her grandson being illegitimate but there was nothing she could do about that.

'I'm sorry for what Jack has done, but I'm not sure what you want from me; is it money? Do you want to stay here for a while?'

Sally shook her head, 'That wouldn't be right.'

They sat looking at each other neither one knowing what to say.

'May I use your bathroom.' Sally broke the silence.

Jean showed her where the upstairs bathroom was and said she would go and make some bacon and eggs. At least she could provide them with a good meal.

In the kitchen, Jean started by washing up the tea things. With her back to the hatch and the clattering of the washing up she didn't hear Sally creep down the stairs, and head out of the front door, closing it almost silently.

Sally had to do it this way, she knew Bobby would be well looked after and loved here, but she couldn't bear to say good bye to her son. It was better to leave him with his grandmother rather than in an orphanage. They weren't nice places, she knew, she'd grown up in one. Which is why she'd been drawn to Jack, he was the first person to show her some kind of love.

Lucien and Bobby came in from the garden, they were filthy!

'What _have_ you boys been doing!?' Jean demanded. ' Lucien, those are you suit trousers!'

'Dig, dig; replied her grandson, grinning widely.

'Lucien! Oh...go and get washed, you're not eating breakfast like that!'

'Oops Bobby, I think we're in trouble.' Lucien was obviously enjoying himself, which Jean found amusing. This was a side of Lucien she hadn't seen before, she was glad it was there, she had something to tell him later.

'Where's Sally?'

Jean suddenly realised Sally was an awfully long time in the bathroom. She fled upstairs, the bathroom door was wide open, she checked the upstairs bedrooms and finding no one there she ran downstairs, straight into Lucien carrying Bobby.

'Gone,' she cried, 'she must have planned it!'

'Did she give any indication that's what she was up to?'

'No. She just said I had a right to meet my grandson, I thought she was moving away.'

Jean ran her hands through her hair, Lucien pulled her close with his free arm as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Bobby reached out and put his muddy, chubby arms round her neck and planted an equally muddy kiss on her cheek. In spite of Jean's obvious distress Lucien had to laugh. He took his handkerchief and wiped her face, he showed her the dirty mark and even she had to smile.

'We'll manage sweetheart, and better this than an orphanage. What would you have said if she'd asked?'

Jean looked at him with a 'you know perfectly well what I'd have said' look.

'Thought so...' he kissed her forehead.

'Lucien...'

'Ye...s?'

She may as well tell him now, it seemed appropriate.

'We're going to be rather busy in six months time.' A coy smile played around her lips.

'You mean...' Lucien smirked, '...well how did that happen?'

'Lucien,' she slapped his arm playfully, 'you're a doctor, you should have worked it out by now!'

'Do you realise that our grandchildren will be older than our own child?'

'Oh Lucien,' she sighed.

Somehow she knew everything would be alright in the end.


	2. Bobby thinks

Bobby looked from one to the other. The lady was smiling but her cheeks were wet like mummy's sometimes were, but this lady didn't mind when he put his arms round her neck and kissed. The man was funny, he let him dig in the mud, not like daddy; daddy always shouted at him when he tried to play with him.

Bobby didn't know where mummy was. But Bobby was being held tight and he liked it, Bobby liked being cuddled and he like that the man and the lady weren't shouting. Bobby didn't like shouting, it scared him.

The man had called the lady 'grandma' when he spoke about her, least that's who he thought he meant, so he'd go with that. He tried to say it but it came out,

'Amah.'

The lady smiled again and kissed his head. That seemed to work, maybe he could call her that.

'That's right, Bobby,' she said, 'I'm grandma.'

'Amah,' he said again, and she laughed.

'If you say so, this is grandpa.' She pointed at the funny man.

'Anpa,' he tried to copy what she'd said.

'Anpa,' it is, said the man. He smiled too.

Bobby felt tired, he'd been out of his bed for a long time. longer than usual it felt to him. He snuggled into the man's shoulder and closed his eyes, maybe he'd have a little nap now.

'I think he's tired, Jean, perhaps he should be allowed a sleep.' said Lucien.

'If we put a couple of chairs against the couch he should be safe there while we have some breakfast and decide what to do next,' Jean replied, suddenly aware they had none of the things they needed for a toddler; a safe place for him to sleep - a cot and clothes. They may need a pushchair for him, she quite often walked to the shops and it was too far for one so young. Oh dear, so much to do, but first breakfast. She looked at Lucien as he gently placed Bobby on the couch and moved two of the dining chairs so they backed on to the couch preventing him rolling off in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This is probably a little detailed and long, but I had my practical head on when I wrote this. I wanted to show how Jean and Lucien could sort out their initial problems in getting the house safe for Bobby and got a bit carried away!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien parked the car outside the only baby supplies shop in Ballarat. As he went to get out and let Jean and Bobby out of the back of the car she stopped him.

'Lucien, we're only buying things for Bobby.' She had a warning tone in her voice. ' I don't want everyone knowing I'm expecting, yet.'

'Oh, I thought it'd be an idea to at least look at a bassinet or cot and pram.' He looked a little crestfallen.

Jean smiled, 'It's too soon, and I won't have anything like that in the house until I'm close to giving birth. It's unlucky.'

He took Bobby in his arms while Jean alighted from the car.

'I'd no idea you were superstitious.' he said.

Jean smiled and slipped her arm through his. she was going to keep a tight grip on him, this time she was in charge!

In the shop Jean explained, with her sweetest smile, that her grandson had come to stay but his mother had forgotten to pack sufficient things for him.

She quickly chose the things she wanted, trousers, tops, pyjamas, nappies socks, all the basics. Waterproof pants completed her order until Lucien drew her attention to a teddy bear he had seen.

'Every child needs a teddy bear, Jean,' he pleaded.

Jean looked at him and rolled her eyes, it seemed she now had two little boys in the house!

'Alright, if you say so,' but she smiled. She'd get her own back, nappy changing lessons were now on the agenda.

Before Lucien paid; he insisted; they inquired about a cot. Unfortunately it would have to be ordered and it would take about six weeks.

Lucien said not to worry, they'd sort something out. Jean couldn't see how but nothing could be done about it now.

As they left the shop armed with their purchases they bumped into Bill Hobart coming out of the hardware store. Bill raised his eyebrows and nearly dropped the bag of screws he was carrying.

'Mornin' Bill,' breezed Lucien.

'Er... morning Blake,' Bill couldn't take his eyes off the child Jean was carrying.

'Hello, sergeant,' said Jean, 'this is Bobby, my grandson.' Just in case he thought they had picked up a passing urchin.

'Mrs Blake.'

'Lucien, I need some things from the chemist, I won't be a minute.'

'Right,' he turned to Bill, 'Bill, you're a bit of a handy man, aren't you.'

'Depends what needs doing.' Bill wondered what he was about to let himself in for.

'Would it be possible to put sides on a single bed. We don't have a cot for young Bobby to sleep in and we don't want him falling out of bed.' Lucien had what Jean called his 'innocent face' on.

'Yeah, shouldn't be too difficult. Just get some lengths of wood and attach them to the head and footboards.' Bill turned to walk away.

'Er...Bill, I can stitch a wound and set a bone but I don't know one end of a screwdriver from the other.'

Before he knew it, Bill had volunteered to sort it out that afternoon, for Mrs Blake, of course.

Lucien gave Bill some cash for the wood just as Jean came back from the chemist.

'Ah, Jean, Bill has just volunteered to come and put some sides on a bed for Bobby.'

'That's very kind of you, sergeant, thank you.' Jean smiled at him.

'Yes, well can't have him falling out of bed, can we,' he mumbled, 'I'll pop over later, then.'

Lovely', and she smiled again. Lucien claimed she could melt ice with that smile. 'Lucien, we need to get back.'

'Right oh!' Lucien was thoroughly enjoying himself. Deep down he felt he was the happiest man in Ballarat, if not the whole world. Jean was happy, he'd sorted out a way for Bobby to sleep safely and his adored wife was expecting his child. Life just kept getting better and he didn't think it could after he married Jean.

By the time they got home they were both in need of a cup of tea and Bobby was getting grizzly. For speed and efficiency she asked Lucien to make the tea and she would change Bobby. Nappy changing lessons could start later.

Sitting down together in the kitchen they discussed which room to put Bobby in. Lucien suggested his old room but it had a double bed in it; they'd treated themselves to a new bed when they turned the studio into their room. They would have to swap it with a single from one of the other rooms. Lucien thought Mattie's would be the easiest and he'd get Bill to help later.

'I could help while Bobby's napping,' offered Jean.

'Not in your condition!'

'I'm pregnant, not sick!' Jean was appalled to think he felt she needed cosseting.

'Jean...' there was a warning note to his voice, and while she knew he was right she wasn't used to being wrapped in cotton wool, she'd worked on the farm while she carried both her elder boys.

'I'm sorry, Lucien,' she got up and kissed him, 'I'll try to be good.'

He pulled her onto the knee that wasn't occupied by Bobby and she put her arms around his neck. Bobby watched them kiss. He smiled. He liked Amah and Anpa, they liked cuddling and so did he. He wriggled in between them and Jean drew him into the embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a light lunch, Jean put Bobby on the couch for a nap, he needed to get into a proper routine and this was a start. As Lucien washed up, she stripped the beds and folded the line neatly on the dining table, adding the pillows to the pile. She hoped Mattie might come back one day, and when she did the double would be ready for her. She missed her friend and decided to write that evening to tell her all the news.

Lucien watched her put the last of the pillows on the pile with renewed respect. As much as he wanted to protect her, he knew he had to let her find her own limits. Yes, she was a little 'mature' he hesitated to think 'old' to be having a baby, but she had delivered two healthy boys and there was no reason she shouldn't do so again. He sighed and resolved to let her take the lead, but watch for any signs of...oh, he didn't know what yet, but he'd guard her with his life. Women had been having children for eons, what did he, a mere male, know about it!

KNOCK, KNOCK!

'That'll be Bill,' he broke the quiet.

'I'll go, you can get the mattresses.' Jean in home keeper, no longer the housekeeper, mode, sashayed, yes sashayed down the hall. Now, now Lucien!

'Sergeant, hello!' Jean greeted Bill with a big smile.

'Mrs Blake,' he replied.

'Oh for heaven's sake Bill Hobart, how long have you known me? It's Jean, she laughed, the last bastion of formality gone.

'Right...Jean,' he smiled.

'I really appreciate this, Bill, Lucien's not good with tools unless it's a bone saw or a scalpel.'

Jean showed Bill into the house where her husband was manhandling a mattress towards what was now Bobby's room. She left them to it.

In the kitchen she started to prepare a casserole for dinner, she could keep an eye on Bobby from there. When that was done and in the oven she sorted through the clothes she had chosen for him. She noted the shoes she had taken off him needed a polish, they were shabby but they'd last a little longer.

In the bedroom Bill was in charge. He'd considered the issues and decided that if he hinged the sides and put clips on the ends Jean would be able to make the bed easily and lift the boy out safely. He liked Jean; he couldn't understand what she saw in a bloke like Blake, but they both seemed happy. Mind you, Blake could still be a bloody nuisance when he'd a mind to be!

'Hold that there.' He told Blake as he lined up a hinge.

It didn't take long to sort out the sides, Lucien was impressed.

'Bravo Bill! Excellent job!' Lucien clapped him on the shoulder. 'Now let's get the mattress on and I'll make the bed.'

Make the bed, Bill was astounded, surely Jean did that. But something about Blake's demeanour around his new wife made Bill think again, they worked well together, helped each other.

'I can't do much about the house but I can make the beds,' Lucien grinned, 'why don't you go and see if Jean has any tea on the go, we could both do with a cuppa.'

Bill ambled into the kitchen, a bemused expression on his face.

'Ah, Bill, tea?' Jean smiled. Bill had noticed she did that a lot more these days.

'Please, the Doc's just making the bed.'

'Right, sit down. I hope Lucien didn't get in the way.'

'No, no, he was fine.' Bill wasn't sure how to take this last remark. It sounded like she was referring to a child, not a grown man!

'Dinner will be in half an hour,' she called through to Lucien, 'no pillow for Bobby!'

'Yes ma'am,' Lucien peered through and gave her a mock salute, which resulted in her throwing the tea towel at him. Bill was almost embarrassed at this display of domesticity.

Bill got up to leave.

'Where do you think you're going, Bill Hobart!' she demanded.

'Well...', he motioned towards the front door.

'Sit right there, you're staying for dinner and...' as he made to refuse 'I won't take no for an answer!'

Bill didn't dare.


	4. Too old! Me!

So, how was life at the Blake's now?, we ask ourselves. I feel Jean would carry on regardless, but there may be some little hiccups. Hope you like this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the initial disruption of Bobby's arrival coupled with Jean's revelation that she was pregnant, life in the Blake household settled down.

Charlie's shock at returning from Melbourne after a weekend break to find an additional, albeit very small, new lodger at the house, turned to amusement as he watched Lucien play with Bobby. But he had renewed respect for Jean. She had explained why Bobby was there and also that she was expecting, but the latter was not public knowledge and she would be the one to tell. He was amazed at how she seemed to take in all in her stride; as if having your small grandson dropped on you and being pregnant in your mid-forties was an everyday occurrence.

Lucien was pleased to see that Jean did not seem to be having any problems with the pregnancy. He insisted on doing all her regular check-ups himself; blood pressure fine, blood count good, no morning sickness and no real change to her diet. She had gone off her evening sherry, but they both agreed it was no bad thing, and she had definitely gone off whisky!

She carried on running the house and his business, some of the patients said how nice it was to see a little one in the house and Agnes Clasby was always rather early for her appointments. Jean had to keep an eye on the amount of sweets and treats she gave Bobby, but she appreciated Agnes' interest in the child. In fact Bobby seemed to like her and started taking a story book to her, which she would obligingly read to him.

Lucien suggested she had some help with some of the housework and she did say she would think about it. She had , in fact, already made a mental note to ask Evelyn Toohey if she would help with the cleaning and laundry when she was approaching seven months. That would be about right, especially if she would carry on until she had recovered sufficiently from the birth to get back to a new normality. If she could run a farm with two small boys round her feet then she could run this home and Lucien's practice with a baby and toddler. At least she was going to give it a damn good try!

As her waistline grew she put her needlework skills to good use, re-modelling some dresses and skirts, putting pieces into the seams of blouses to give them a swing shape and occasionally pinching one of Lucien's shirts, but only if there were no patients and she wasn't going into Ballarat. By the end of her fifth month she could no longer hide the fact that she was pregnant. So she didn't. If anyone asked she would confirm it, but she didn't go around advertising the fact. She had told the sewing circle when she was four months, she knew they would notice but apart from them she didn't actually tell anyone. Whenever she was out she still dressed as the wife of a successful doctor and police surgeon.

Bobby was a placid child, all he needed was cuddles, feeding and loving. All most children need really. At first Jean was concerned he would realise he'd been abandoned, but as the weeks wore on he seemed happy just to be fed, kept clean and cuddled. He liked his new found Unca Cha, who joined in caring for him. Charlie even babysat occasionally if Jean and Lucien wanted to go out for the evening. He usually had Rose for company, and they both insisted it was no trouble. Initially Jean was concerned about two young people left to their own devices, but Ballarat still talked about her and Lucien and Rose said, let 'em talk, she didn't care, she set Uncle Matthew on them!

Lucien was a little concerned about Bobby's language skills, but Jean said he just needed to hear it to say it. If Sally and Jack hadn't actually talked to him his skills would be a little behind, and, she pointed out, he was getting better, Amah had become Mama and Anpa; Papa! They both found that they answered to it instinctively, they also couldn't bear to correct him!

Because Jean only had contact with Jack through Christopher she decided to ring him shortly after Bobby arrived. Christopher phoned her most weeks so he was surprised to get a call from her in between times, and thought at first something was wrong between her and Blake. He was not pleased to hear about her being landed with a toddler, so she decided to keep the rest of her news to herself for now. She did her best to placate him, but when he suggested he and Ruby add Bobby to their family she was quite offended.

'Why? Do you think I'm too old to look after a small child?' She demanded.

'No, no mum! Honestly, I just thought...' but the truth was he did think she should be settling down t a quiet life with Lucien, if that was at all possible. She was a grandmother, after all.

'When Jack gets in touch will you tell him and ask if we could have the birth certificate, please. If he has no objection Lucien and I would like to at least be appointed Bobby's legal guardians, or formally adopt him.'

'Mum!' Christopher was horrified, 'you're absolving Jack of his responsibilities to his child!'

'I'm thinking of Bobby!' Oh dear, not a row with Christopher too. 'Christopher, Lucien and I feel we can give Bobby what he needs - stability. Please, just tell Jack when you hear from him. Sally could have put Bobby in an orphanage, instead she chose to place him where she hoped he'd be loved. And he is.'

'Alright, but...'

'I know, you think I'm mad.'

She could almost see Christopher smile at that on the other end of the phone. But she **absolutely, definitely** was **not** too old to look after a child!

Christopher said he'd call as soon as he heard anything, there was no use arguing with his mum, he'd tried over the years, she always won.

She related the conversation to Lucien later, after Bobby had been put bed and they were relaxing in their customary fashion, curled up together on the couch. He laughed at her dismay over Christopher trying not to say she was too old to look after a baby, but he suggested she wait until she had had her baby before she told him that little nugget. When she raised her eyebrows at, what to her was, deceit, he said, with a twinkle in his eye,

'He probably thinks sex was invented by the young and you're too old for that too!'

Jean gave a girlish giggle and replied, 'Well, perhaps we'd better make sure I'm not,' and with a cheeky smile she stood up, took his tie in her hand and led him towards the bedroom.

Lucien had no choice but to follow, his eyes on that delicious, wiggling bottom of hers.


	5. A letter to Mattie

I feel I'm rushing through this story, but I've got the bit between my teeth. This chapter covers the others but from Jean's point of view, in the form of a letter to Mattie. Hope it's ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Mattie,

Heavens, it seems an age since I last wrote, five months have passed so quickly and things have been interesting here. I can't believe Lucien and I are celebrating out first anniversary next week, it doesn't seem five minutes since we were saying our vows. So much has happened since then.

Three months or so ago we had a visit from Jack's girlfriend; you remember, the one who was pregnant when Jack landed himself in hot water the last time he was in Ballarat. Well, as you know Jack and I have become estranged, which hurts quite a lot, but I hear about him from Christopher. Anyway, Sally turned up with the baby, well toddler, quite out of the blue. He's a lovely little boy, Bobby. Jack had walked out on them, being a father is tiresome, apparently, and Sally wasn't coping well. She thought I had a right to meet Bobby and he me, and I thought by that she meant she was moving away. She was, but, oh Mattie, she left Bobby with us; snuck out while I was washing up! Of course I was upset about this, mainly for Bobby but I had just found out I was expecting. Yes, I'm going to have Lucien's baby! Can you believe it, at my age! Lucien's ecstatic of course. Anyway, I can't tell you how supportive he's been. He loves our young man, got Bill Hobart to sort out cot sides for your bed; oh we've put Lucien's old double in your room for the time being.

I was a bit shocked to find out I'm pregnant and it took a couple of days before I summoned up the courage to tell Lucien. I hope I get it right with this one, guess I'm practicing with Bobby. Oh, Mattie, he's adorable and so placid. He calls Lucien 'papa' and me 'mama', loves cuddles and playing with Charlie. Charlie had a bit of a shock I can tell you. He was a way in Melbourne when Bobby arrived, but he's taken to his 'uncle' duties rather well, he even babysits if we want to go out for the evening. He is a dear.

As you know, Lucien is now my GP, old Dr King retired and I wasn't keen on his replacement so I'm on Lucien's list, unfortunately this means I can't get away with anything, however my checks are always ok, so apart from the fact he wants me to go into hospital to have the baby we are in accord. I have agreed that I will arrange some help with the housework as I get closer to my due date, so I'm going to ask Evelyn if she'd help with the cleaning and laundry. It should be interesting, Bobby hides behind me when she calls! He loves Agnes Clasby, though, she gives him sweets and treats so I have to keep an eye on that, but she reads to him when she comes for an appointment, which she's always very early for!

As regards the pregnancy, although I was a bit unsure at first, I'm really happy about it, I haven't got any strange cravings but I have gone off sherry and can't stand whisky at all! Lucien has to make sure he's cleaned his teeth or eaten a mint before he comes too close. Actually, he hardly drinks at all. Baby Blake is very active when I want to relax, typical, but I'd forgotten how much I liked the feeling of a new life in me.

When I told Christopher about Bobby he was cross. He suggested he and Ruby take Bobby in, he implied I was too old to look after a little one, the cheek of it! He was even angrier when I asked him to ask Jack for the birth certificate as Lucien and I would like to either become his legal guardians or adopt him formally. We nearly had a row about that; me and Christopher not me and Lucien, it was Lucien's idea! It would give the little chap some stability. So I'm not telling Christopher about my baby until it's here! Naughty I know but I think I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Don't shout about it, but I've got Lucien changing nappies, yes really! Good practice for the future. Bobby only needs them at night now.

Anyway, I'm sorry this is a bit of a jumble. Lucien says I am not too old to look after children, oh, Mattie I am so blessed, sometimes I wonder what I have done to deserve such happiness.

Oh, I'll have to close now, Bobby has just woken from his nap, please write soon and tell me all your news.

Oh, the baby is due late September.

Lots of love

Jean, Lucien and Bobby xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter/letter. It's what I would have written when I found out I was expecting my first baby when I was 38, yes, a bit younger than Jean but just as happy.


	6. London calling!

Well, here are Mattie's thoughts and feelings when reading Jean's letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long shift for the newly promoted Sister O'Brien, her feet hurt and she needed a cup of tea. As she walked into the Nurse's Home she glanced at the pigeon holes where mail was stored. She didn't expect anything, she hadn't heard anything from Jean for a while, except a short note in her birthday card to say she and Lucien were settling down to married life and that all was well in Ballarat. She missed hearing the news but had to admit she had been remiss at writing too, so she was surprised to see a familiar air-mail envelope on her slot. Picking it up she recognised Jean's writing and noted in was quite a thick envelope.

She ran up the stairs two at a time, she could hardly wait to read all her friend's news. Pausing only briefly to make her much needed cuppa she went into her room and kicked off her shoes. Sitting on her bed she tore open the envelope and read.

First the news about Bobby. Trust Jack, he hurt Jean so much and she had tried so very hard with him; she couldn't envisage hurting her parents like that. Yes, they'd had their differences but her parents had come to respect her choices and her mother had told her that her father was really very proud of her. So Jack had deserted Bobby and his mother - well he had tried it on with her when he was last in Ballarat (with a pregnant girlfriend!) she wasn't surprised, sadly.

Mattie agreed with Jean, she was not too old to look after a little one and was glad Lucien was supporting her, but she'd give anything to see him change a nappy! She chuckled at the thought. She wasn't in the least bit surprised that they wanted to adopt Bobby, half measures weren't their style. Mattie wondered what Bobby looked like, she imagined him with dark hair like Jean's and his father's but hopefully her had inherited Jean's nature, she'd said he was placid, oh why hadn't she included a photo!

And the other news! Jean pregnant, how wonderful! She sounded so happy. Mattie knew she'd make an amazing mother, practical but loving and Lucien was bound to be indulgent. Nothing would be too good for his wife and child. She noted Lucien was Jean's GP now and knew that Jean was in safe hands but she could imagine her finding his total care a little stifling. The Jean she knew was fiercely independent, had had to be, so she could imagine a 'discussion' about where she gave birth - in the kitchen preparing a roast! There was no stopping Jean Blake! Mattie was glad she'd agreed to have help with the cleaning and laundry, even if it was Evelyn. She laughed at the thought of Bobby hiding when she was there, her severe expression would scare most children!

How lovely that Agnes had taken to Bobby and he to her, it meant Jean had another female friend. She worried that Jean had few close friends, her life revolved around the Blake household. She and Jean had built up a relationship that was almost mother and daughter but somehow more. Mattie felt tears sting, she missed them so much.

'Buck up, Sister O'Brien', she told herself, 'you gave yourself two years before you went back, and you know where home will be when you do.'

She had to admit it had been hard being so far away from those she loved, so she had immersed herself in her work, eventually specialising in paediatrics and obstetrics and was now Sister in Charge of Children's Nursing.

Mattie read the rest of Jean's letter, giggling at the thought of Lucien having to eat mints if he'd been drinking whisky and grateful to Charlie for making sure they had some time away from the house.

She hoped Jean and Christopher would maintain their bond, but she could imagine he would have something to say about his mother being pregnant, he was protective she knew, but probably thought she was past that sort of behaviour that resulted in that situation! In her work in London Mattie had come across many older mothers and they were usually the most practical and loving and she knew Jean would be too.

Mattie resolved to write back immediately. She didn't have as much news but she needed to let Jean know how happy she was to hear all hers.


	7. Not whisky again!

**Well here's another chapter. It's a bit of a two for one, a little case for Lucien and Jean at home, dealing with Evelyn and domestics. I find Mrs Toohey humourless so I'm sorry if you think I shouldn't take the mickey. Does anyone remember her mentioning her husband? Hope you like this and sorry, but it is a bit long.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien had celebrated their first anniversary relatively quietly. Jean hadn't wanted a fuss; at six months pregnant she had felt a little uncomfortable when Lucien had insisted on taking her out for dinner at the club. She claimed she had nothing wear but Lucien would have none of it. Although he had asked Cec for a discreet table, Jean was still a little shy about being shown off. But as Lucien said it would show those who said it wouldn't last that they were closer than ever, their friends were for the most part really happy for her and the baby. The sewing circle had squealed with glee when she'd told them she was expecting, well Evelyn Toohey hadn't. She had quietly congratulated Jean but Jean couldn't help feeling she didn't really approve.

Jean found a dress that was both smart and flattering over the bump, It was midnight blue, long sleeved with a white collar, and pleated from a yolk. She reasoned she could wear it with a belt after the baby was born.

It was a lovely evening. Some members of the club came over to congratulate them but otherwise left them to a quiet meal. Cec looked after them, ensuring they had everything they needed.

One the way to the car at the end of the evening Jean lifted her head and kissed Lucien's cheek.

'Jean', he said, in mock horror, 'think of your reputation!'

'Oh, I think that's shot, don't you?' she grinned, 'thank you for a lovely evening, darling.'

Opening the car door he kissed her hand, 'My absolute pleasure, Mrs Blake, my absolute pleasure.'

Back at the house Jean checked on Bobby, flat on his back, arms thrown above his head, the picture of innocence, he was fast asleep. Lucien peered over her shoulder and smiled.

'He's fine,' and nibbled her earlobe.

Jean giggled softly and leaned back against him. As her belly had grown she had worried he would no longer find her desirable, but this had turned out to be not so and she knew he would desire her tonight, as his hand slid the zip of her dress down her back and he moved his hand inside the dress to caress her belly.

He guided her towards the their room and closing the door proceeded to love her as only he knew how.

Jean awoke to a gentle knock on the door. Looking over at Lucien's watch she saw it was nearing half past five in the morning.

'Doc, it's Charlie.' Charlie's voice was just loud enough to wake Lucien. Jean shook his shoulder gently.

'I think you're needed,' she whispered.

'Mmm...' he replied, sleepily.

'Not by me! Charlie's at the door.' Jean playfully slapped his arm.

'Uh, oh, right,' he opened a bleary eye, 'coming!'.

Grabbing his dressing gown he opened the bedroom door, 'What?' not unkindly, he knew Charlie would have a good reason, he was sensitive that way.

'Phone, Doc, two lads on the highway, beaten up.' Charlie informed him.

'Tell Frank I'm on my way.'

Lucien washed and dressed quickly, at the same time he told Jean he'd been called out. She was used to it, after the years when she'd roused him before they were married this hadn't changed. The one thing that had changed since she had told him that she was pregnant was that he and Alice had worked out a rota, meaning that he didn't have to go out to every scene. When they'd told Alice about the baby she was clearly delighted for them and it was her who had suggested the rota. They still examined, surmised and 'detected' together, but the workload was shared.

He kissed Jean as he left, promising to ring if he was going to be late for dinner. He would had preferred to stay with her, she looked so...

He left the door slightly ajar so Bobby could go to mama when he woke. He was safe now in his bed and they had no need of the safety sides they had put in place when he first arrived. Nevertheless he checked on him before he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two boys had been taken to the hospital by ambulance where Lucien could examine them. They were about fifteen or sixteen and looked like they'd been beaten up by a gang. No part of their bodies was free of bruises or cuts, but the one thing that bothered Lucien was he could not rouse them, they were not unconscious, just out of it. He took blood samples to send to Alice but as he looked at the eyes he smelt alcohol, whisky to be exact! A really harsh scotch; moonshine! What had they been doing?

Lucien arranged for bones to be set and wounds to be dressed while he went down to see Alice.

Frank was down in the morgue discussing the case with Alice.

'Anything, Dr Harvey?' he questioned.

'Not yet, but they've definitely been drinking. It was a very high strength, possibly an illegal whisky.'

'Do you think they were making it themselves?'

'Unlikely,' she countered, 'it's too high grade for teenagers.'

Lucien decided he'd better make his presence known.

'Ahem, where were they found? It could help us find where the still is.'

Alice turned round, was she slightly pink? Lucien wasn't sure, deep in the back of his brain he thought, no hoped there was something there; but for now there was a case to be solved. (Mental note, speak to Jean). Meanwhile, Lucien remembered the case where Harold Morris had been brewing moonshine and killed a man and tried to kill Lucien, until Lucien had shot him through the knee cap! He hoped this wasn't a re-enactment of that. Frank said he would take Bill out to where the boys were found and would Lucien come with them. Of course he would, he could never resist the invitation, real or imagined, to go to the scene of the crime. Alice said she'd let Jean know he was off detecting!

'Wait a while, Alice please,' he asked, 'let her have a lie in, if Bobby will let her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean fully awoke about an hour later. She dreamily remembered Lucien being called away by Charlie, but what really awoke her was the small, chubby arms of Bobby encircling her neck and a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around the child and whispered,

'Morning, Bobby.' Kissing his dark curls, so like his father, she breathed in the smell of babyhood. Charlie had given him a bath before he'd put him to bed and he smelt of baby soap.

'Better get up before Evelyn gets here,' she said to him. Evelyn came twice a week now to help with the housework and today was bed changing day. She wondered if Charlie had remembered to strip his bed, he usually did. While she thought about moving, she heard the sound of Mrs Toohey coming through the door. They'd given her a key in case Jean was in bed or resting when she came. Jean didn't rest, as in have a nap during the day, but she did occasionally lie in a little later than she used to. Jean heard her go into the kitchen and knew the first thing she would do would be bring her a cup of tea if she wasn't about.

'Come on Bobby, we need to get moving!'

Bobby just snuggled closer, he just loved it when he could get onto the bed with his mama, and papa when he was there too.

'No you don't young man, you're as bad as papa, up you get!' There was a quiet tap at the door and it started to open just as Jean realised she didn't have any nightclothes on, her modesty was covered by a sheet! Her clothes from the night before were where Lucien had dropped them, so were his, where she'd tossed them. Before she could stop Evelyn from coming in she was there with the tea, surveying the room, it was obvious what had gone on the night before (even though Jean and Lucien had employed her for the past month she had never seen the room like this, even if she had brought Jean an early morning cuppa). Jean wasn't sure who was the most embarrassed her or Evelyn. Evelyn's mouth dropped open, she couldn't have looked more startled if she'd actually caught them!

'Morning, Evelyn,' Jean tried to sound quite casual about things, 'tea? Lovely.' Jean sat up holding the sheet over her breasts with one hand and reaching out for the cup and saucer. Bobby, as was his wont, hid behind Jean.

'Er, good morning Jean,' Evelyn didn't know where to look, 'I'll wait in the kitchen, shall I?'

'Yes, I'll be through soon.' Jean gave that ice-melting smile, but somehow it didn't work on Evelyn.

As Evelyn went out of the room, closing the door behind her, Jean burst out laughing, she couldn't help it, she ought to have been embarrassed but the expression on Evelyn's face was priceless! She couldn't wait to tell Lucien later. Of course Mrs Toohey should have waited to be invited into the room. Oh Lor' she hoped this wouldn't mean Evelyn would leave, she really appreciated the help. She'd have to apologise, but Evelyn should too, for not waiting. She found herself wondering if Evelyn and her husband (she never talked about him) ever got a little carried away. Somehow she couldn't imagine it. 'Jean behave yourself,' she told herself. Hey ho! It was going to be an interesting session.

Washed and dressed, the clothes picked up off the floor, Bobby and Jean went into the kitchen. Evelyn was drinking tea at the table, although Jean suspected a sherry would have been a better idea! Jean smiled as she settled Bobby on his chair and proceeded to make their breakfast.

'Are all the beds stripped, Jean?' Evelyn asked.

'I just need to see if Charlie had time to do his before they went out this morning, but ours and Bobby's are.'

'I'll start to load the washer then, shall I?' Evelyn got up and took her cup to the sink.

'Thank you, Evelyn.' She put Bobby's egg in front of him and he started to eat while she made his toast and poured a drink for him. Although she hadn't suffered from morning sickness she found it easier to have just a piece of toast herself first thing, then something a little later. When Lucien had worried about her not eating properly he'd been given a withering look, so he'd not said anything again, thinking Jean knew what she was doing. In fact he knew quite well that Jean knew exactly what to eat, everything, but in moderation!

Telling Bobby to eat up, Jean went up to Charlie's room where she found his bed linen piled up outside his room as usual. She took it down to Evelyn and the day started. It was obvious Mrs Toohey wasn't going to mention the bedroom so Jean decided it was best to pretend it hadn't happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out on the highway Lucien, Bill and Frank were scouring the area to find where the two young lads had got hold of such powerful moonshine. There were no buildings of any kind to hide it in and no mine shafts; much to the Doctor's relief; so they were still no wiser as to what had happened and where. They decided they would have to wait until they could get the boys to talk and headed back into town.

They were about halfway back to Ballarat when Lucien spotted an abandoned Ute. It looked to have spun off the road at some point. Bill pulled the car over and he and Frank went to look it over. While they were looking in the cab for signs of a driver Lucien went to the rear of the vehicle and lifted a tarpaulin to find several demijohns of liquid. Taking the stopper out of one he sniffed it, wow! That was powerful stuff, he certainly wasn't going to taste that! Calling the others over he showed them what he had found. Frank said it looked like the owners had done a runner so they would have to get the Ute back to town themselves. Bill tried the ignition, it still ran, and drove it out onto the road. It looked like he would be able to drive it back if he took it carefully so Frank and Lucien drove the police car back with Bill following.

Back at the station Charlie was sent to see if the boys had come round yet and to take their fingerprints. Bill and Ned dusted the Ute for prints and they were able to eliminate the boys as drivers. Charlie said the boys were awake but had monumental hangovers and were feeling extremely sorry for themselves. Lucien went to check on them while Charlie contacted their families to say the boys were safe.

In the hospital Lucien could get no information out of the boys, they resolutely kept their mouths shut. Lucien gave them a lecture about the evils of drink, particularly very strong spirits! Charlie thought that was a bit rich given his history with whisky but then thought, who better to educate them! When their parents arrived they were shocked to hear what had been going on. They admitted their boys had been hanging round with some blow-ins and they had been trying very hard to keep an eye on them, but what can you do with teenagers? Charlie took down all the details they could give them and went back to find the Superintendant to tell him the news. Frank and he did a tour of the pubs to see if anyone had been offering cheap whisky. In the Pig and Whistle they discovered a couple of likely lads giving the landlords the chat about their wares. Seeing two uniformed police officers they tried to leg it out through the back but Charlie was quicker. They were taken back to the police station and locked up on a charge of supplying illegal spirits. They were then treated to the sight of Bill, Ned, Charlie and Frank pouring most of the liquid down the drain. Charlie had taken a photograph for evidence and they were keeping one jug for the same reason.

At the hospital Lucien told the parents they could take the boys home in a couple of days but that they may well be charged, that was up to the Superintendant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at home Charlie and Lucien were greeted by Bobby flinging his arms round papa's legs. A delicious smell emanated from the kitchen,

'Dinner in half an hour!' sang out Jean, she sounded happy thought Lucien, must have had a good day with Evelyn.

She smiled as Lucien came into the kitchen carrying Bobby, he went over and kissed her.

'Good day?' he asked.

'Tell you later, you?' she had a look in her eye that said it was for his ears only.

'Yes, all sorted, two teenagers who will think twice about drinking strong drink again.' He took the paper off the table and went into the lounge, pouring himself a small whisky he smiled at the thought of those two lads downing, what he described as, rocket fuel.

Later, snuggled up in bed, Jean told him about Evelyn coming into the bedroom that morning. She still found it funny, although as she said to Lucien,

'I should be more embarrassed but...' and she giggled.

Lucien roared with laughter, although he was used to Evelyn being in the house he still found her a little po-faced and lacking in humour.

'She'll have learned to knock and wait in future I expect.'

'I hope so!' and Jean cuddled up to him. She was still smiling when she fell asleep.


	8. What a surprise

**Before I post this chapter, I would like to say a big 'thank you' to all who have read and reviewed the story so far. It will end, eventually, but the finale won't be 'til Christmas! I'm glad Ch 7 was found to be amusing by some, I'm sorry but I laughed when writing it, poor Evelyn! Please continue to read, I appreciate all feedback.**

 **PS: I have no idea how to adopt a child!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looked at the calendar, five weeks to her due date. She was ready now, ready to bring this new life into the world. Lucien was even more protective that ever, wouldn't let her lift Bobby, insisting she put her feet up at every opportunity; it was a bit stifling. She was grateful when a case took him out of the house, she could get on with things. Evelyn still came in to help, but now it was three times a week, the bedroom incident was never mentioned, but she waited after knocking if she was bringing a cup of tea to Jean when she had a lie in. It wasn't often.

Jean and Lucien had applied to the courts to adopt Bobby. Jack had no objection and had written a formal letter saying it was his wish that his son should be raised by his mother and her husband; when he sent the birth certificate.

Jean had cried herself to sleep the night the letter had arrived, Lucien had held her close and let her weep, he had no words to comfort her, hot tears soaked his pyjama top. She was angry with Jack, angry with herself, for raising a son so devoid of feeling. It hurt, like a knife cutting out her heart.

The courts had appointed a social worker to check they were suitable to be parents to a small child. Home life, backgrounds, ability to provide for Bobby and all the reports had come back favourable. And so Bobby would be their son, bear their name, Robert Thomas Blake. Jean had asked to include Thomas as his middle name, after Lucien's father, a connection. Now here she was, waiting for her own child to be born, a second chance at family life, a chance to get it right .

She took Bobby out into the garden, it was cool but pleasant and she had a little washing to hang on the line. It was Bobby's job to hand her the pegs, it made the process slow but Jean didn't mind, she wasn't up to rushing much.

'Last one, Bobby,' she held out her hand. She didn't hear the crunch of wheels on the drive so was startled when a voice rang out,

'Mum!'

She turned,

'Christopher, what are you doing here?' Surprises like this weren't a good idea at nearly eight months pregnant!

Christopher's eyes were wide with shock, his mother was pregnant, very pregnant!

'I'm on my way to Melbourne, thought I'd take the scenic route.' He couldn't take his eyes off her belly, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Well, you seemed to think I was too old to care for a youngster, so we thought we'd wait,' she smiled, innocently, 'tea?'

'Mama?' Bobby grasped her hand.

'It's alright, sweetheart, this is Un...Er Christopher.'

She suddenly remembered that although Christopher was Bobby's uncle he was also his adoptive brother. Put that on the family tree!

'Mum! I didn't mean it like that!' Christopher moved over to put his arm around her, 'I'm sorry.'

Jean reached up and kissed his cheek,

'Can we go in?' she needed to sit down.

He squatted down to Bobby, 'Hello Bobby, nice to meet you,' he help out his hand to the child, who shyly reached out to him.

'How long now?'

'About five weeks.'

'Are you happy?'

'Oh, Christopher, we both are. Lucien is very attentive and caring, I'm healthy and Bobby's an angel; life is wonderful.'

As he looked at her, he could well believe it. He couldn't remember when his mother last had that certain glow about her.


	9. Leave your dignity in the kitchen!

**Right here goes, I think it's about time Jean had this baby, don't you?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had noticed Jean was unsettled. She had gone slightly over her due date, but as he knew, dates weren't an exact science so he wasn't unduly concerned. She seemed to be arranging things, organising the house. The bassinet had been delivered and was ready and waiting for its new occupant. She was uncomfortable at night, unable to sleep properly. Not long now he rightly surmised, but...

'No Lucien! I am _not_ going into hospital!'

'Jean, as your doctor...'

'No!'

He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye,

'Sweetheart, I only want what's best for you.' He drew her close, he couldn't understand why she seemed to be afraid of a hospital birth. Unless she told him he would not be able to do anything about it.

Her shoulders dropped and she sighed.

'I'm sorry, darling. I had Christopher in hospital and it was awful. So many strangers around me, the one person I needed, my husband, banished from the room. I was so young and so very frightened, I don't want that again.'

She buried her head on his chest, frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks.

'When I had Jack I made sure there was no time to get to the hospital, but I did rather misjudge how eager he was to enter this world. I had him on the kitchen floor.'

Lucien looked horrified.

'Lucien, I want to have our baby here, at home, with you. I'm not afraid, not this time. Honestly, it'll be fine.' she looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. 'Please trust me.'

Lucien kissed her forehead,

'Jean, I've delivered babies before of course, but when it's your own it's different. I've only been a parent once before and that was a long time ago; and yes, I too was banished from the room to pace up and down the corridor. I'm not sure which is worse, watching your wife in unimaginable pain or being outside, not allowed to do anything.'

'Everything will be fine.' She reached up as best she could and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next two days, Jean fidgeted, couldn't sit still or sleep properly.

'Jean...'

'I'm fine.' But she leant against him and gave him wan smile. She knew she was in the early stages of labour, niggling back pain and an occasional tightening over her belly.

Three a.m. She'd tossed and turned trying not to wake her husband, but in the end she gave up. She'd see if a cup of tea would help.

Standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil she massaged her back and stroked her bump.

'Not long now sweetie,' she whispered.

Just as she reached for a cup a strong contraction gripped her. The cup crashed to the floor.

At the sound of breaking china Lucien leapt out of bed and fled to the kitchen. Jean was gripping the back of a chair looking at the floor. Apart from a look of pain and shock on her face she also looked supremely embarrassed as Charlie followed the Doctor in. Going round the table to her Lucien saw why; her waters had broken.

'Ok sweetheart,' he said gently, 'don't worry.'

'Please get me back to the bedroom, Lucien,' she gasped, 'it won't be long.'

With his arm around her he helped her out of the kitchen, pausing for a contraction.

'Charlie, phone the midwife, numbers by the phone in my study, then bring my bag into our room, please.' Lucien tried to sound matter of fact.

'No problem, Doc.' Charlie had younger brothers, all of whom had been born at home. He cast his mind back to what had been done then, hoped he could remember everything and went to the study to make the phone call.

'Midwife needed at Dr Blake's house,' he requested, 'quickly.' He confirmed the address and put the phone down. Grabbing Lucien's bag he headed to their room, knocking but not waiting for an answer, he handed the bag in to the doc.

'Thanks, Charlie.'

In the bedroom Jean had gripped the end of the bed as another contraction came.

'Towels on the bed Lucien.' She instructed. How on earth she could still be so darn practical in the throes of such pain Lucien couldn't work out, but he wasn't going to argue, that was literally a waste of time they didn't have.

He helped her onto the bed.

'I need to examine you, Jean, to see how near you are.'

Jean just grunted, this part of childbirth was so undignified.

'Ah, right, I can see the baby's head.' He informed her, 'shouldn't be too long now. On the next contraction I want you to push.' He tried to sound more like her doctor than her husband but it wasn't easy. She was in a lot of pain that he could do nothing about.

In the kitchen, Charlie was mopping the floor when there was a knock on the door. Still holding the mop, he let the midwife in. She gave him an odd look, but Charlie ignored that and showed her where the patient was.

The midwife went straight into the room and stopped short.

'Alright, darling, one more push.' Dr Blake was instructing his wife. Ordinarily the midwife did not approve of fathers in delivery rooms, whoever they were but on this occasion things seemed to be going well.

She coughed.

'Ah, here you are. Good, would you mind,' and he indicated he would like her to take over.

Donning a pair of gloves the midwife went to assist, but just as she got there Lucien took of his gloves and went to the top of the bed. He took Jean's hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes.

'Once more, darling,' he smiled, 'you can do it, it's almost over.'

Jean held his hands so tight he gasped at her strength. With one final push their baby shot out into the midwife's hands.

Jean exhaled and lay back down on the bed. Lucien stroked her head, brushing her hair off her damp forehead.

'You have a daughter, Mrs Blake, congratulations.' The midwife smiled, 'Doctor, care to cut the cord?'

Lucien kissed Jean and did the honours. His daughter had a fine set of lungs he noted as the midwife wrapped her up and passed her to Jean.

'Hello, little one,' she whispered, 'welcome to the family.'

She looked up at Lucien and mouthed 'Thank you.'

He bent over her and kissed her, properly.

'Ahem..., everything is fine here, Doctor.' The midwife was faintly embarrassed at this display of love, but at the same time she felt it was appropriate. She knew a little of the story of Dr Blake and his housekeeper, who in Ballarat didn't, and she felt they deserved this happiness. 'Do we have a name for her?' She asked.

Lucien looked at Jean, he hadn't actually thought about it, and raised his eyebrows.

'Genevieve Matilda, if that's alright. Jenny for short.' Jean said looking to her husband for approval.

'Lovely.' He smiled.

'Matilda's for Mattie,' Jean clarified.

'Of course.'

'Well then, Doctor, may I suggest you run a bath for your wife, I'm sure you'd like that, Mrs Blake.' The midwife said.

'That would be lovely,' agreed Jean.

Lucien didn't really want to leave but if Jean wanted a bath, then Jean would have a bath, and he went to do as he was told.

'While you're in the bath, would you like me to change the bed for you?'

'Thank you, that's very kind of you. Ask Charlie for some clean linen.' Jean replied. 'He's the one who let in.'

'Ah, the young man with the mop.'

Jean coloured, Charlie must have cleaned the kitchen floor.

'Are you alright, Mrs Blake?'

'Er...yes. My waters broke in the kitchen, he must have been cleaning up for me.'

'Well, Mrs Blake, if I may say, you are a very lucky woman; not many young men would even think to do that.' She smiled, although she wasn't sure who Charlie was in relation to the Blakes.

'He's our lodger, and honouree uncle to our son, Bobby.' Jean explained. 'I expect he'll be sorting him out for me. What time is it?' She'd no idea if it was time for Bobby to get up, and if it was he would want to come in to his mama.

'Five o'clock, just gone.' The midwife checked her watch.

'Good, he won't be awake just yet. He's a heavy sleeper.'

The midwife went to get the linen and she and Lucien changed the bed. When Jean came out of the bathroom, the bed was clean and inviting, Jenny was properly dressed and Lucien was sitting on the bed cradling his daughter with a suitably soppy look on his face.

'Jean,' he got off the bed and pulled the clothes back for her to get in.

She climbed into bed, and reached for her baby.

'Tea, please darling, I'm thirsty.' melting ice smile deployed.

'Of course.'

'And if Bobby's up he can come in to meet his sister.'

'I think he's still asleep, but, yes, he should meet her as soon as possible.'

Lucien left the room, glancing back to see his wife gazing at this wonderful thing they had created.

When he came back he had tea and Bobby. Bobby climbed onto the bed and looked at this little thing in mama's arms. Jean had Jenny to her breast and with her free arm she drew her son to her.

'This is Jenny, Bobby, she's your sister.'

'Jenny.' Bobby gave her a gentle kiss before giving Jean his usual sloppy good morning kiss, and settling down for a cuddle. He didn't know where Jenny had come from but mama liked her so it was ok.

A knock on the door. Charlie put his head round,

'May I come in?' he grinned.

'Of course Charlie, please do.' Jean called, pulling the sheet a little higher for modesty's sake.

'I've cleaned up, and the midwife's gone.'

'Oh Charlie, thank you. I'm sorry about that.' Jean was still embarrassed about that.

'No problem, it happened to my mum too.' He smiled, 'Congratulations.' He went to the top of the bed and kissed her cheek, which made her blush.

'Thank you.' Jean looked down to where her daughter lay asleep in her arms. She offered the baby to Lucien and told him to put her in the bassinet.

'Get some rest, Jean, you've missed a lot of sleep lately,' he settled the baby and then went to make sure Jean was comfortable. Picking Bobby up he said,

'Come on young man, breakfast. Mama needs a nap now.' Looking over at Jean she was already asleep, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the curl of her lashes bouncing off her cheeks; god she was beautiful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, there you have it. I'm sorry I've also used Genevieve as the baby's name but I'm fairly sure that it's the only name possible for a daughter of Jean and Lucien. This isn't the end, I have an idea for a Christmas finale; and may add in a few smaller stories. For Lucien and Jean this is just the beginning. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story, I've enjoyed writing it.**


	10. News!

A few more gentle, domestic little stories may come out as and when I think of them before the finale at Christmas. Some may be really light some may have a real story, depending on my state of mind at the time. If I'm not careful it'll turn into the Australian version of the Forsyte Saga!

 **Well, I expect you'd like to know how Mattie heard the news, wouldn't you?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Jean sleeping, Jenny in her bassinet and Bobby eating his breakfast, the proud father thought he'd better make some phone calls. He'd asked Charlie to tell Frank and the boys and tell them he'd be unavailable for a week. He'd let Alice know.

Alice was delighted, she sent her best to Jean and said she'd be happy to cover for him. If there was anything else she could do, Blake had only to ask.

Looking at his watch he reckoned it was early evening in London. He wasn't going to make Mattie wait for a letter so he rang St Bart's. He knew it would be expensive but he really couldn't care less.

'St Bart's Hospital.' A cheery English accent.

'I'd like to speak to Sister Mattie O'Brien, please.' He tried not to sound too excited, more relaxed, 'I'm not sure if she's on duty or not.'

A pause...

'Sister O'Brien is on the Children's Ward. Who shall I say is calling?'

'Dr Lucien Blake.'

'Putting you through.'

'Lucien!' Mattie's voice rang down the phone, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, Mattie, everything is wonderful!' She could hear the smile in his voice, 'it's a girl!'

Mattie couldn't contain her delight, she positively danced round the office.

'When?'

'About two hours ago.'

'Oh Lucien, congratulations, how's Jean? What's her name?'

'Calm down Mattie,' that was easy for him to say! 'Jean's fine. I can't believe how well she's done.' And he proceeded to tell her all about it.

'Oh she must be so embarrassed!'

'Yes, she was a bit. We've called the baby Genevieve Matilda for my mother and you. She'll be known as Jenny.'

'Oh, Lucien,' she sobbed down the phone, 'as soon as I have enough leave, I'm coming home! Send me a photo won't you. Give my love, heaps of it, to Jean, and you of course.'

Putting down the phone, feeling so far away from her dearest friends, Sister Mattie O'Brien had a really good cry; tears of joy of course!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(And now a domestic scene...sorry)

Bobby had finished his breakfast and was tugging at papa's trouser leg.

'Ok, son, let's see what Christopher has to say.' He picked him up and pulling a chair over to the phone sat him on his lap and dialled Christopher's number.

Ruby answered, 'Beazley residence.' She'd got that off Jean, it made Lucien smile.

'Hello, Ruby, it's Lucien.'

'Oh, hello. How are you?' Ruby was a little cautious speaking to the Doctor. She knew that Christopher hadn't been overjoyed when his mother remarried, and when he came home and said she was pregnant, he was concerned. Ruby, however, was please for them. She'd come to understand Jean a little better when she'd come to help after Amelia was born and couldn't see what her husband's problem was.

'Sorry to disturb you on a Sunday morning. I just wanted to let you both know that Jean was safely delivered of a daughter this morning.' Every time he thought about it he couldn't keep then wide grin off his face and it came through in his voice.

'Oh, congratulations!' Ruby sounded genuinely pleased for them. 'Is Jean ok?'

'Yes, tired, she's not slept well recently, so she's resting now. Everything went well. We've called her Genevieve Matilda, but she'll be known as Jenny.'

'That's lovely,' Ruby said, 'give her our love. I'll get Chris to ring back later. He's taken Amelia for a walk.'

Lucien signed off, sending their love to both Christopher and Amelia.

'Well, son,' he said to Bobby, 'better wash up.'


	11. No argument, Blake!

**The next instalment of the 'Blake Saga'. I'm hoping to start a romance with Frank and Alice, but it will be a slow burner and will most likely be included in 'Of children...', hope you like it. As usual it's a bit long and detailed but it's how I play them out in my mind.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Frank said when Charlie gave the station the news was,

'Right, good oh. D'you think he'd be allowed out to wet the baby's head?'

'Not sure, but he won't let Jean do anything, insists she stays in bed so _she_ mightlike a break.' Charlie was thinking how they could get round this when Dr Harvey appeared with an autopsy report to be filed.

'I take it you've heard Blake's news?' she said, noticing they didn't seem to be doing any work, just standing round gossiping like old women.

'Yes, replied Frank, 'we were just wondering how we could get him out to wet the baby's head.'

'Oh that's easy,' laughed Alice, 'I'll sit with Jean while you drag him away.'

'You don't mind?' Frank raised his eyebrows, he didn't think visiting new mothers was Alice's thing.

'No. I've not seen Jean for a week,' she turned to Charlie, 'what time does Bobby go to bed?'

'Six-thirty usually, why?'

'Right, you lot pick Lucien up at seven-thirty, I'll be there talking to Jean. He'll have no excuse.'

'Won't he be suspicious if you turn up at that time?' Frank queried.

'What do you suggest?'

'We all turn up together, he doesn't get a chance to argue. If necessary we'll pick him up and carry him!'

Alice rolled her eyes, she'd like to see that, but she agreed she'd meet them there.

Down in the morgue, Alice was finishing putting instruments away when Frank came in.

'Superintendant, what can I do for you?' She was surprised to see him, there were no cases as far as she knew.

'About tonight, Alice,' he looked her in the eye, 'why don't I pick you up? I have to pass your place to get to Blake's. I'll drop you off afterwards.'

'Well, that's very kind of you, there's really no need.' She felt vaguely uncomfortable about this. Lifts with men in the past had never ended well, not really badly, just not well.

'It's no problem, you and Davis can help me persuade Blake to come out with us.' He dug his hands into his pockets, she was an interesting woman, he thought.

'Mmm... well, if you insist, about seven-fifteen?'

'Should be right,' Frank noticed Alice was always precise, in control.

Seven-fifteen saw Frank pull up outside Alice's house. Neat and tidy little garden, just what he'd expect from Alice, nothing frivolous. He tooted the horn and she came out of the house. Frank noted she'd changed her outfit, the pale blue blouse she now wore suited her, a sharp contrast to her dark hair.

'Now, now, Frank,' he thought, 'You're just offering a colleague a lift.'

'You're looking forward to this, aren't you Superintendant?' she said, noticing his small smile.

'Yes I am, and it's Frank, Alice, at least off duty,' he grinned.

Alice raised her eyebrows.

'It's alright, we won't get him drunk!' he laughed.

'Stick to beer,' Alice told him, 'Jean can't stand the smell of whisky at the moment!'

'Will do, ma'am,' and he saluted.

Alice smiled.

'Ice broken,' thought Frank.

'Right, no arguments then, Alice, we don't take no for an answer,' Frank declared as they got out of the car on Blake's drive.

'I'll leave the talking to you, then.' She knocked on the door.

Lucien opened the door, surprised to see two of his colleagues on the doorstep at half past seven in the evening.

'Alice, Frank...!'

'Right, get your jacket, Blake, we're going out to wet the baby's head!' Frank propelled him back into the house, followed by Alice.

'Who is it, Lucien?' Jean's voice floated through from deep in the house.

'Frank and Alice,' he called back.

He turned to find Charlie casually holding his jacket and tie.

'Well, let them in!' Jean called back.

Lucien, mouth agape and scratching his head, motioned the guests forward. Alice, who knew where the bedroom was proceeded Frank and poked her head round the door.

'Alice, come in, please,' Jean sat in bed looking quite serene, 'how lovely to see you!'

'Jean, you look marvellous,' Alice was please to see her friend looking so well.

'I feel it.' She looked at Alice, quizzically. There was a twinkle in her eye not usually seen. 'You're up to something.'

'Frank and the boys want to take Lucien out to wet the baby's head. He's promised not to bring him back sloshed.'

'How does Lucien feel about that?' But Jean knew perfectly well how Lucien felt about leaving her, he'd not left her all day.

'They're not asking him, they're telling him, unless you object of course. The agreement is I stay with you while he's out,' Alice said, a smile playing round her lips.

Jean beamed, 'I think that's an excellent idea.'

They could hear Lucien protesting outside, that he needed to keep an eye on Jean, make sure she had everything she needed.

'Lucien,' she called through the door, 'I'll be fine with Alice. You go and enjoy yourself!'

He poked his head round the door,

'Jean...'

'Lucien, go on, I promise to behave,' she deployed 'that' smile.

He went over and kissed her, 'So do I.'

He opened his mouth to give Alice her instructions, but then thought better of it when she raised an eyebrow.

Lucien joined Frank and Charlie and allowed himself to be taken to the club, where the rest of the men were waiting with beers already poured. When they heard that Frank had been given strict instructions, by Alice, that they were not to take him home drunk, they knew better than to even think about it! At the bar, Cec congratulated him and insisted the first drinks were complimentary.

Back at the house Jean and Alice were having a lovely time. Alice wanted to know how it all happened, and how Lucien and Bobby had taken it. Jean gave her all the details (well she did ask!), and Alice said she sounded as if she'd been remarkably calm about everything.

'Well, one of us had to be,' she replied. And they chatted on about all sorts.

Alice was happy to make tea when Jean wanted some, pass her the baby for a feed but she drew the line at nappies!

They were still giggling when Lucien returned with Frank and Charlie, grinning from ear to ear.

'He's only had three, honestly,' said Charlie.

'It's alright, Charlie, I believe you,' she grinned happily, it could have been a lot worse!

Lucien went over to her, 'Everything alright?' he asked.

'Fine, but Alice needs lessons in nappy changing,' she laughed.

Alice looked suitable horrified at the thought, it wasn't a skill she was in a hurry to acquire!

She and Frank said their good-byes and promised to call again soon.

Outside, Frank opened the car door for her, 'Jean looks well,' he remarked.

'Yes, she does, and she's very happy.' Alice smiled.

'The baby?' he asked.

'Oh, she's fine, good pair of lungs on her. Jean thinks she'll have Lucien's colouring.'

'His colouring but her temperament would be a good mix,' replied Frank.

'Yes, it certainly would.' Alice agreed.

They'd arrived at Alice's house. This is where her lifts usually went wrong, but Frank left the engine running while he went round to the passenger side to open the door. He took her hand to help her out, a perfect gentleman.

'Thank you, Supe...Frank,' she smiled.

'Any time, Alice, anytime,' nodding his head politely.

As she walked to her door she turned, 'Frank,' she called, 'it would be nice if the station bought Jean some flowers, you've just taken Lucien drinking.'

He looked at her, 'Yes, er, would you sort that out for us, please?'

Eyebrows raised, 'Men,' and she went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If anyone thinks I had better stop, tell me, please! This is becoming a long running serial!


	12. Godparents

**A little domestic interlude, but it ties in with the next chapter of 'There's a New World...', my Frank and Alice story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean stretched in bed. It had been an eventful two weeks, she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl and Lucien had become an even more attentive husband and father, if that were possible! Jenny was in a nice routine, Bobby had taken to being a big brother rather well, although he was little confused at times. Where had mama's big belly gone and where had Jenny come from? Jean could see him pondering sometimes when he snuggled up to her in bed or on the couch, he would stroke her much flatter stomach while she read to him. She smiled, he was such a dear little chap.

Lucien was almost too attentive. Jean was fiercely independent and didn't like being smothered, even if it was with the best intentions. He tried his best to do the right thing by her; on the night Jenny was born he had decided he should sleep in one of the guest rooms. Jean was upset about this, she wanted him with her, they hadn't slept a night apart since, well to be honest, since before they were married.

'I just thought...,' he said, though he couldn't exactly say what he thought.

'Please, Lucien,' she held out her arms to him, tears in her eyes, 'I won't break.'

And so he had held her very gently during the night, getting up to get the baby when she wanted feeding and changing the nappy for her. He didn't suggest separate rooms again, but being woken up by Jenny every three hours or so when he was back on call was a little wearing. But if Jean could do it so could he.

Jean had managed to persuade Lucien that she didn't need to stay in bed for a week after Jenny was born. She'd promised to have lazy mornings, relaxing afternoons and the most taxing thing would be to organise Mrs Toohey. Because there had been complaints about Evelyn's cooking in the past before Jenny had been born Jean had had the forethought to load up the freezer with casseroles and precooked vegetables. Charlie volunteered to do his famous roast when required, and any cold meat could be used in sandwiches or salads as the weather got warmer. Jean had told Evelyn, with her sweetest smile, that it was to make things easier for her, she wouldn't have to stay too late to do the cooking. She didn't want to hurt the poor woman's feelings, she obviously found the relationship between Jean and Lucien quite alien; they were so ...physical, always touching, hugging; she'd even seen Charlie give Jean a peck on the cheek. How forward, he was only the lodger!

Lucien went back on call after a week, so Jean had a little more freedom. She didn't want to see it like that but, really, he treated as if she was a china doll. On one of her visits Alice had suggested it was because he had lost his first family and was damned if he was going to lose this second chance of a family life. Jean said she was probably right and gave up letting it bother her. The midwife had been right when she said she was a very lucky woman, and she was.

Agnes Clasby came round every day to entertain Bobby for an hour, he loved hearing her read to him, and she taught him old nursery songs that Jean didn't know, although Lucien had noticed she sang to him a lot, and if he played the piano he would choose things like 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' that Jean would sing along to. It amused Jean to see the bond between the older woman and the curly headed boy, as Agnes read, talked and sang to him he would watch her with his big dark eyes. She felt he filled the hole in Agnes' heart that was there since the murder of her nephew Alex, who was a jockey at the local racetrack. She had an idea how to make this a more permanent bond, but wasn't sure if Lucien would agree or that Agnes would.

'Lucien,' she curled up close to him in bed one night.

'Yes?' he stretched the word out, knowing something was coming, he raised an eyebrow.

'We need to see about baptisms.'

He was wondering when she would broach this. Jean's faith was important to her, even though that faith wouldn't let her take communion anymore because she had married a divorced man, and he knew she would want Jenny baptised, but she had said 'baptisms' meaning more than one.

He looked down at her.

'Jenny, of course, but I don't think Bobby has been baptised and I'd like him to be.' She smiled sweetly. She knew just how to get her way. He wondered if she would use 'that' smile on the priest!

'Probably hasn't, so yes he may as well be done at the same time. I bet you've already thought of godparents too.' He smiled, Jean had probably got it all sorted apart from talking to the priest.

'Well, I thought Charlie and Mattie for Jenny, and, Matthew and Agnes for Bobby.' She looked up at him, waiting for his response.

'Agnes!'

'Shh! You'll wake Jenny. Why not, Bobby adores her, she loves him; I think he's a substitute for Alex. If she says no, or if you don't think it's a good idea, I'll ask Alice.'

'No it's fine, I just didn't think of her as a godmother, but you're right, she misses Alex a lot. If she doesn't want to you're going to scare Alice. But Mattie, Mattie is a lovely idea for Jenny. How can we manage it with her being in London? She won't come back just for a baptism, she wants a longer holiday and is saving her leave.'

'I think it can be done if the other godparent stands as proxy, but I'll check with the priest first.'

'Ok, you ask them, then.'

'Lucien, you coward!' and she playfully slapped him on the chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agnes did say no, she was far too old to be a godmother, she was happy being 'Auntie Aggie' if that was alright with Jean. Jean said it was perfectly alright, she just had to ask.

Alice was stunned to be asked to be his godmother, what on earth gave Jean the idea she'd be any good as a godmother!

'You are trustworthy and honest, you are our friend, _and_ you don't spoil him or feed him too many sweets!'

Matthew was equally surprised but said he'd be delighted. He left the house with, thought Jean, a very silly grin on his face and a spring in his step. 'It was nice to feel useful again.' He thought.

Charlie was a little embarrassed but also said he'd be honoured. Now all she had to do was to get the priest to agree that he could stand proxy for Mattie. She's better ring Mattie tonight to check she was happy. She hoped Lucien wouldn't mind, calls to London were expensive. The only time they'd phoned her was to tell her Jenny had arrived.

When she called that evening Mattie was just getting ready for her shift, it was six in the morning in London. Jean apologised but when she told Mattie why she was ringing Mattie said she could have rung anytime. She'd be absolutely delighted to be Jenny's godmother and was pleased that Charlie was to stand proxy for her.

Lucien was late home that night, he looked tired.

'Anything wrong, sweetheart?' she asked.

'Alice has a problem that could escalate if we're not careful.' He took the whisky she offered.

Jean inclined her head, the way she did when she knew he was going to tell her all about it, ready to listen.

'There's a new consultant at the hospital, came from England. He's a arrogant swine, according to Alice and has called her professionalism into question. She did an autopsy on one of his patients and reported it due to surgical incompetence.'

'Who do you believe?' she asked, Alice told it like it was, but if she said it was incompetence she was probably right. In some ways she reminded Jean of Lucien.

'Who do you think?'

'Mmm...'

'Frank had to defend her to the hospital board. Smith, that's the new chap, wanted her dismissed, but apparently Frank said she was vital to the team.'

'Frank?!' Jean opened her eyes wide. They liked Frank Carlyle, he was a good copper, fair in his dealings with his team, as he called them.

'Mmm...I think he's sweet on Alice.' Lucien gave a smile.

'Oh how lovely,' Jean smiled too, she often worried that her friend was lonely.

'Don't you say anything.' He warned.

'Lucien Blake, I'm not the one who's likely to be indiscreet.' She dug him in the ribs. Lifting her head to kiss his cheek, 'Dinner won't be long.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lucien came home the next day the priest was sitting with Jean in the living room. Bobby was playing with his wooden police car, the latest offering from Bill Hobart, on the floor and Jenny had the baby sleeping on her lap.

'Lucien, you remember Father Emery, don't you?' Jean got up to greet him with a kiss.

'Father,' Lucien held out his hand to the priest.

'Doctor Blake, nice to meet you under such pleasant circumstances.' The priest was smiling, Lucien nodded.

Lucien, we were just wondering if two weeks time would be ok for the baptisms.' Taking his hand in hers and smiling. She got the impression something was wrong, not more trouble so soon with the new consultant?

Lucien brought himself to the here and now and agreed that he had nothing arranged for then, and it gave him time to find an on call police surgeon for the day.

'Good, well I'll leave it at that. I'll speak to you during the week, Mrs Blake. Thank you for the tea.'

Jean showed Father Emery out. Turning back into the lounge, Lucien was being shown the car by Bobby, he was smiling. Playing with the child almost always relaxed him and it appeared to do so this time.

'Sorry, Jean, I've just met Irwen Smith; Alice was right, he is an arrogant ba...er man.' Suddenly remembering Bobby was listening.

'Oh dear, let's hope he doesn't have to deal with you and Alice again, then, he won't stand a chance.' Jean smiled. She trusted Lucien and Alice to do what was right, in spite of Lucien's previous high handed behaviour. He had mellowed, Jean thought, must be fatherhood and love.

Unfortunately, Jean's hopes weren't proved right this time.


	13. Couldn't be happier!

**A fluffy, light story, regarding baptisms. I know I'm stringing this along 'til Christmas, but having already got the Christmas story in my head I don't want to publish the end until round about then. I'm never convinced when shows show a Christmas episode in the middle of July! So there may be one or two more domestic insights into the Blake household until then.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean had looked out the Christening Robe she had used for the boys; first used for her and her siblings it was handmade by her mother. Fine white cotton lawn with lace trim, it was beautiful, Jenny looked adorable. Jean had put it away after Jack's baptism, thinking it would come out for her grandchild, not a future daughter. She had shed a little tear, when she'd taken it out of the tissue, for the little boy she thought she knew.

She'd dressed Bobby in a white shirt and navy blue shorts. He'd wanted a tie like papa's so Jean had found a scrap of material that matched his shorts and made him one.

Just before they left for the service, Lucien found Jean in their bedroom. With her back to the door he could see her shoulders shaking as she leant over the bassinet.

He went to her quickly, his heart in his mouth, Jenny lay gurgling happily but Jean was crying.

'Jean, what on earth..?' he held her close.

'Oh, I'm just being silly, Lucien, she sniffed against his chest, 'I was just remembering Jack in this, and Bobby looks so like him.'

He kissed the top of her head, he didn't need to say anything, just being in his arms was enough.

'Take Jenny through for me, please. I'll just be a few moments.' She managed a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church service for the baptisms had gone well. Jenny had screamed the place down when the priest had poured the holy water over her head. Bobby had done his best to be brave, but he didn't like the cold water on his head. He had cried into Lucien's shoulder.

He told papa, 'want to go home,' with a sniffle.

Lucien ruffled his curls, so like his wife's, as they thanked the priest.

'I hope to see you soon, Dr and Mrs Blake,' he said with a smile.

'I'm sure you will, Father,' smiled Jean, slipping her free arm through Lucien's.

The baptism party left the church for a celebration at the Blake's. Jean had prepared food and drink for the godparents and friends; close, real friends who had stood by them through the years, ignored the gossip and innuendo being passed around Ballarat. The men at the station were invited to join them as and when their shift allowed.

Bobby was much happier back at home, he had so many people to make a fuss of him. Agnes and Alice both kept him happy with story reading and rhymes.

Rose took some pictures of the gathering and also a proper family portrait. Lucien looked every inch the proud husband and father. They asked for an extra copy for Mattie.

The majority of the guests left when Jean went to put Bobby to bed. It was past his bedtime and he was in danger of falling asleep on Agnes' lap.

After putting Bobby to bed, and leaving Lucien to entertain Agnes and the godparents, Jean went to attend to her daughter's needs.

She was sitting in the window-side chair when there was a gentle tap on the door. Alice poked her head round.

'It's ok Alice, you can come in.' Jean said.

Alice went over to her, 'Frank and I are just off now, we're going to drop Agnes off too.'

Jean raised an eyebrow.

'Frank gave me a lift!' Alice said, quickly, hoping to get out before Jean asked any questions she didn't want to answer.

'Really,' said Jean with mock seriousness. Then, 'Thank you for Bobby's gifts.'

'My pleasure, thank you for asking me to be his godmother,' she bent down and kissed Jean's cheek. 'See you soon.'

Lucien saw the last of his guests out and locked up.

Charlie suggested they tidy the kitchen for Jean, there was some washing up to do, not much, and it didn't take long. Excess food was placed in the refrigerator, and when Jean came through having settled Jenny, Charlie was saying goodnight.

Jean smiled at him, 'Night Charlie, and, thank you for helping Lucien tidy up.'

She sat down next to Lucien on the couch and nestled against his shoulder.

'Happy?,' he asked.

'Mmm..., you?'

'Couldn't be happier.' He kissed the top of her head.

Looking at her he decided she would fall asleep where she was if he didn't do something about it. Shifting his weight round he lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

'Dr Blake!' in mock horror.

He grinned and laid her gently on the bed.

'Lucien,' she breathed.

He placed a finger on her lips, then drew her to him. Their kiss was long and deep, and when it ended Jean looked at him,

'Isn't this how we got into this, she indicated the bassinet, 'situation in the first place?'

'Want me to stop?' He teased.

Her reply was to draw him down to her, and, with one hand expertly undid his shirt buttons, kissing him all the while, then guiding his hand to the buttons down the front of her blouse.


	14. Bobby in trouble

**Another chapter in the Blake saga. This is a bit angsty, and long. I haven't given myself much room for stories between Jenny's birth and Christmas, given that she was born at the end of September.**

 **Warning: child abduction.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'No, Bobby, you have enough sweets at home,' Jean firmly reminded her son as she stopped at the Newsagents to pay the bill.

It was such a lovely day she was taking Bobby to the park for a picnic. They had everything they needed stored on the shopping tray under the body of the pram. She had timed it so they could meet Lucien for lunch, Bobby could run around and play with his ball, and then get home in time for Jenny's next feed.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a strange car making its way slowly down Lydiard Street,

'Hmm... must be new in town,' and she dismissed it from her mind.

At the park, Jean shook a blanket out under a tree and lay Jenny down on it to kick and wave her arms about .

Bobby threw his ball about and chased it around, sometimes rolling it to mama and she would roll it back, simple pleasures.

'Excuse me, ma'am,' a well-dressed man tipped his hat, 'could you direct me to the Colonist's Club?'

Jean looked up and smiled, 'Of course,' and she pointed him in the right direction. He wished her good day and walked off.

Jean turned to continue playing with Bobby.

'Bobby!' she called, 'Bobby!'

She stood up, where was he?

'Bobby! Bobby!' louder, searching for sight of him. She had a sick, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Picking up Jenny she walked around the tree, was he hiding?

'Bobby!' she was screaming his name, panic had now set in.

'Jean?' Bill Hobart was walking through the park to investigate the report of some damage to the glass house, when he heard her screaming. Bugger the glass house.

'Bill, Oh Bill, I can't find Bobby!' Jean was nearly hysterical.

'Where did you last see him?' he held her gaze to try to calm her.

'Over there, he was playing with his ball, I was distracted by someone asking directions. When I turned back I couldn't see him. Oh Bill,' she was sobbing now, 'where's he gone?'

'Stay here.' He went off to the shrubbery, a favourite hiding place for children.

Suddenly, Lucien was at her side. He had been strolling through the park to meet his family for lunch, hearing the screams he had looked across to see his wife in distress.

'What's wrong?' he put his arms round her.

'Lucien, I can't find Bobby?' she buried her head in his chest.

Bill came out of the shrubbery and shook his head at Lucien,

'I'm going to put the call out on the radio,' he said, sprinting off.

'Ask Dr Harvey to come down to take Jean home,' Lucien called after him. Bill raised his hand in acknowledgement.

Lucien turned his wife to face him,

'Jean, I want you to go home with Alice, you stay there and take care of Jenny.' The pram could be put in the police van, it wasn't as important as his family.

She looked at him, tears streamed down her face.

'We'll find him.' He kissed her gently and held her close until Alice arrived. He gave Alice Jean's handbag and walked with them, supporting Jean to the car.

'I'll call as soon as there's any news.' He helped her into the rear seat.

Frank, Bill, Charlie and the rest of the Ballarat police force had been called out, even those off duty had been called out, and were now searching everywhere in Ballarat for Bobby. Outbuildings, back alleys, residents were questioned; most of Ballarat knew Bobby Blake; shops, offices, no stone was left unturned. No sign.

Alice unlocked the Blake's front door and helped Jean in. Suddenly Jean thrust the baby at her and dashed through to the kitchen where she vomited into the sink. Alice helped her to a chair, rinsed the sink and gave her a glass of water.

'Oh Alice,' she whispered, 'what did I do wrong?'

'Nothing,' Alice put her hand on her friend's shoulder, 'you were distracted.' She was sure it was on purpose, Bobby didn't usually run off, she was sure he'd been kidnapped but by whom and why she couldn't begin to fathom.

Jenny had started to grizzle and was now gearing up to give vent to her feelings. She needed changing and feeding. Alice went to the bedroom and changed her, her pretence of not being able to change nappies had to be given up. Jean was sitting in the kitchen, still, her head in her hands. Alice handed her the baby,

'Come on Jean, I can't do this part,' Alice helped h out of her coat and guided her over to the couch. Settling her friend to feeding the baby she went to make some tea. Jean probably wouldn't want any, but she would try and get her to at least try a sip.

She was just about to pour the boiling water into the pot when the phone rang, making her spill it over the table. Jean raised her head but Alice motioned her to stay where she was.

'Blake residence, Dr Harvey speaking,' she announced.

'Ah the redoubtable Alice Harvey,' a sneering voice came down the phone.

'William Munro, what do you want?' She had no time for this corrupt copper, he had made her life hell and relentlessly pursued Lucien, which was the cause of his downfall.

'Put Blake's floozy on,' he demanded.

'I assume you are referring to Dr Blake's wife,' was her haughty response. If Lucien heard him refer to Jean like that there'd be nothing left to prosecute.

'Whatever, put her on,' he snapped.

Alice put the receiver on the table and went over to Jean.

'It's Munro,' she whispered.

'What?!' Jean looked shocked. William Munro had threatened her elder boys, did he now have something to do with Bobby's disappearance?

Alice mimed, 'another phone?' Jean pointed to the study.

Watching each other they went to the phones, Alice carefully lifted the receiver in the study and nodded to Jean to answer the call.

'Mr Munro,' Jean's voice was as steady as she could make it.

'So it's Mrs Blake now, is it?' his voice was sinister, oily.

'What do you want?' she had to appear calm.

'I've got something of yours, I think.' Jean thought she could her whimpering in the background.

'If you've harmed him...' her tone was warning.

'Oh he's alright, but perhaps you'd better toilet train him. Now to business. If you want to see the little bastard again I want a thousand pounds. I'm sure Blake can afford it.'

Jean wasn't going to argue, but if she drew that amount out if the bank it would look suspicious.

'It will take time,' she had to think.

'One hour,' Munro hissed.

'Let me talk to him,' she knew it would confuse him but she had to find a way of reassuring him, he must be terrified!

'Quickly.'

'Bobby, it's mama. Don't be frightened sweetheart, mama's coming.'

'Mama?' a small, scared voice.

'That's enough,' Munro shouted, as Bobby screamed in the background,

'Mama! Mama!' Jean's heart broke.

'Where do I bring it?'

'You know the phone box opposite the old coach depot?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'One hour. When I get it I'll phone you on that number and tell you where he is. Don't tell the police.' He warned.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Blake ruined my life!' he shouted down the phone.

' _You_ ruined your life, you were intent on getting Lucien, you left yourself wide open!' she practically spat down the phone.

'One hour!' The line went dead.

Alice rushed through.

'I need to get to the bank,' Jean grabbed her coat, she was still holding Jenny, she'd have to take her with them.

'I'll drive you. How are you going to persuade the bank to let you have that much?'

'Some from my savings, some from our joint account.' She said.

'Won't that be suspicious?' Alice was concerned the bank would be reluctant to let her have such a sum.

'I bet they know Bobby's missing. Frank and the boys will have searched even there, asked questions.' Jean was desperate, but she knew she would have to rely on the bank knowing the Blake account well enough.

'Hopefully,' Alice agreed, 'I'm going to the station.'

'He said not to tell the police.' Jean just wanted Bobby back, she didn't want him put in any further danger.

'He told _you_ that, not me.' Alice replied. She dropped Jean off at the bank and shot off to the station. Ned was manning the phones and radios, she asked to speak to Frank.

'Frank, listen,' this was no time for conversation, 'Munro has Bobby. Jean has to take a thousand pounds to the phone box opposite the old coach depot.

'Where is she?' Frank was thinking how they could get Bobby safely and also catch Munro.

'At the bank. She was told not to tell the police.' Alice couldn't see what they could do to keep the boy safe, but she'd rather not know their plan, then she wouldn't be able to tell Jean and worry her.

'Tell Jean to go ahead,' he said, 'I'll work something out this end. It must appear as if she's complied with his instructions. How's she holding up?' Even though he had no children of his own he could imagine she must be desperately worried.

'I don't fancy Munro's chances if she gets hold of him!' Actually, Alice had decided she'd hold Jenny while Jean did whatever she felt like!

Frank gathered his men together. Those off duty. and therefore out of uniform were dispatched to the depot in groups of two and three, posing as two-up players. They were told to take some beer with them to make it look absolutely natural. If they saw any sign of Munro or a child they were just to watch. He, Bill, Charlie and Lucien were going to drive past the spot, just a regular case for the police surgeon. They'd park up out of sight just past the box, and make their way on foot to the where they could watch unobserved. Frank called in at the station first. He, Bill and Charlie would be armed; he toyed with the idea of giving Lucien a gun but then decided better of it.

Alice collected Jean from the bank.. They'd been reluctant at first to let her have such a sum of cash, but, as she suspected, they knew about Bobby, and agreed. Jean had saved hard over the years, but she'd give it all just to have Bobby safe in her arms.

Time was running out. Alice drove until they were almost at the depot. Jean would have to do the last bit alone. Alice took Jenny from her and watched her walk, head held high, to the phone box.

Inside the booth, Jean put the money on the directory. Looking down she noticed a damp patch on the floor. Wiping her finger across it and sniffing it she knew what Munro had meant about toilet training. Urine. Bobby must have wet himself.

'Poor little man,' she thought. He was so good usually, he was probably really upset about it. A nice warm bath with bubbles when she got him home, she decided.

The phone rang.

She answered it. 'Jean Blake.'

'Leave the money.' Munro's curt instruction.

'Where's Bobby!' The phone went dead.

'NO!' she opened the booth door, 'WHERE'S MY SON!'

Munro crept up behind her, clamping his hand over her mouth. Whirling her round he back-handed her across her face. She fell to the ground, but as Munro stepped over her to get to the money she kicked her legs between his and he went sprawling into the dirt.

Standing up she pushed her foot onto his back ,

'You bastard, Munro!' Her screams were heard by the men at the depot and Frank from where he and the others were hidden. 'Where's my son!' She pushed harder on his back.

The men ran over, and dragged him up. Alice had driven down, carefully, Jenny was lying on the back seat.

'If you want to escape with your life, William,' said Lucien, mildly, 'I suggest you answer my wife or I won't be held responsible for her actions.'

'You wouldn't...' Munro actually looked apprehensive.

'Oh, I would.' Lucien leaned back, folding his arms. 'Never come between a mother and her children, it never ends well.' He smiled a little, slightly sinister smile.

All eyes were on Munro and Jean. He had to back down, if he didn't Jean would very likely emasculate him with her bare hands, and feed him the bits! Lucien had to admit he'd never seen her this angry, not even in the early days.

'Over there,' he indicated, with a nod of his head, to the depot.

Jean flew off across the road.

'Jean, wait!' Lucien sprinted after her. She ignored him, charging through the broken door.

Lucien caught her inside. Putting his arms round her he whispered, Wait, wait.

'Lucien, Bobby...'

'I know, but this building is old. Some parts are falling down, we need to be careful.'

He took her hand and led her towards the office.

'Bobby, Bobby,' he called, 'it's papa.'

A scuttling sound.

'Bobby, mama's here, sweetheart,' Jean whispered, 'where are you, darling?'

'Mama?' a tiny, panicky voice from somewhere in the room.

They scanned the room, where could he be?

'There,' Jean pointed to a cupboard; swiftly over to it, she tried to open the door. Locked!

'The ba...'

'Jean, language, Bobby's listening.' Lucien warned. He knew if she raised her voice Bobby would start to panic. He pulled his pen-knife and lock-pick from his pocket and started to work on the lock.

'Papa's just undoing the door, sweetheart, be brave.' Jean kept talking to try to keep him calm. She could hear him crying and she almost joined in.

Crack! the lock gave way and the door swung open to reveal a pair of big blue eyes staring out at Lucien. He reached in and gently lifted out the little bundle and pulled him close to his chest.

'You're safe now, son, it's all over.' He kissed the top of Bobby's head and handed him to Jean who wrapped him in her coat and held him tight, kissing his tear streaked face. Bobby stuck his thumb in his mouth, something he hadn't done since before Jenny was born. He snuggled into her shoulder, sniffling.'

'Come on, Bobby,' she whispered, 'let's go home.'

'Mama...' he whimpered, wriggling, he was very uncomfortable.

'It's alright, darling,' she comforted him, 'warm bubbly bath when we get home.'

They went out to see what was happening with Munro.

The off duty officers had been sent home, Jean made a mental note to find a way of thanking them for all they had done, Bill and Charlie had handcuffed Munro and were standing either side of him with a vice like grip on either arm. Frank and Alice were standing watching him. Alice was cradling Jenny. Munro wasn't quite sure what to make of the scene in front of him; he could see a ring on Alice's finger, but the baby?

Jean and Lucien walked over. Jean turned to Munro and looked him up and down, then, with a haughty toss of her head, she turned to Alice,

'Dr Harvey, would you mind driving us home, please?' Sweetly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Of course, Mrs Blake,' Alice smiled and handed the baby back to her father, which further confused Munro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank drove Bill, Charlie and their prisoner back to the station where he was charged with child abduction and attempting to obtain money with menaces. Bill threw him unceremoniously into the cells.

Alice drove the Blake's home, where Bobby got his warm bubbly bath, food and milk, lots of cuddles and Auntie Alice to read him a bedtime story.

Jean saw to the baby and while she was thinking of getting something for the rest of them to eat, Frank turned up with fish and chips.

'Didn't think you'd want to cook tonight, Jean.' He smiled as she leant up and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you, Frank, for everything.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trouble with Munro was he never got all the facts before accusing someone, so I feel he probably wouldn't have found out enough about Jean and Lucien's current situation. It was just luck he saw her with the children.

I know what it's like when your toddler wanders off, mine did it, twice!


	15. An Unexpected Visitor

**Another chapter for this ongoing saga! This one came about when I was watching S4E3 'Lucky Numbers'. Lots of characters invented for a particular episode never appear again, so I thought I'd give little Elizabeth a second bite of the cherry. Her age was quoted as 10 but I thought she looked younger so I'm only ageing her by 1 year.**

 **It's a bit domestic, a little light story highlighting Jean and Lucien as caring members of the community.**

 **Thanks to Coachsone for continuing encouragement.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean put Jenny in the pram ready to go out into the garden for some fresh air, while Bobby could play on the grass with his toys. She reckoned she could then get on with some housework before Lucien came home for lunch and afternoon surgery.

She was surprised to hear a timid knock on the front door, she wasn't expecting anyone. Opening it she was astonished to see Elizabeth Chapman standing there.

'Hello, Mrs Blake,' Elizabeth smiled a small smile, at least Jean didn't have to correct her this time.

'Hello, Elizabeth,' she returned the smile, 'what can I do for you?'

'Um...' Elizabeth wasn't actually sure what Mrs Blake could do for her, she just knew she felt better there.

'Come in, sweetheart. It is lovely to see you, but shouldn't you be in school?'

Jean tried to look serious but she could see the child was troubled, she remembered her as a sweet, slightly shy child.

'Mummy's in hospital,' she offered by way of an explanation, 'daddy's gone away,' she looked down at her shoes, 'mummy and he...'

'Poor child,' thought Jean, 'and granny..?'

'I don't want to go there.' Elizabeth twisted a handkerchief in her hands.

Jean put her arms round the girl's shoulders and took her through to the kitchen.

'Well, I'd better let school know where you are and they can let granny know. We don't want the police out looking for you, do we?' She picked up the phone and made the call, explaining what had happened and asking the school if she could stay for the day, and could they also let her grandmother know where she was?

'Well, they say that's alright, but you really shouldn't skip school, should you?' The expression on Elizabeth's face told her that being too serious wasn't the thing at the moment, she was safe, everyone who knew where she should be now knew where she was, so really, no harm done.

Jean poured her a drink and one for Bobby too, and suggested she go out into the garden and sit with her children. She introduced her to Bobby, who, after recent events, was a bit shyer than usual around new people. He looked at Elizabeth and decided if she was a friend of mama's she must be ok.

Jean went in to try and catch up with her chores and make some lunch. She decided she could leave the vacuuming until tomorrow, a quick dust would have to do for today.

She had just finished putting out a light lunch of sandwiches, fruit, a jug of water and biscuits when Elizabeth appeared at the door cradling a distinctly grumpy Jenny.

'I think she needs you, Mrs Blake, rocking the pram doesn't work.'

Jean took a sharp intake of breath, but she realised the child was quite at home holding a baby.

'Probably hungry,' she said as she took the precious bundle off her, 'I expect Bobby is too, would you like to call him in for lunch, please.'

'Ok.'

Elizabeth fetched Bobby in and helped him wash his hands. Jean didn't know how she knew what she was doing; must have a friend with a baby sibling.

'You two sit and have your lunch, I'll be in my bedroom with Jenny.' Ordinarily if she and Bobby were on their own for lunch she would have fed Jenny, discreetly, with him there but she thought it wouldn't be right and proper in front of Elizabeth.

While Bobby and his new friend were eating their lunch the click of the latch heralded the arrival of Dr Blake,

'Jean! Bobby!' he called as he sauntered down the hall.

'Papa!' squealed Bobby and leapt off his chair to greet his father.

'Hello, son!' he swung Bobby into his arms and carried him back into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Elizabeth. She gave him a shy smile.

'Well, well, well, who do we have here?'

'Liz'beff,' Bobby announced proudly.

'Hello, Elizabeth, how nice to see you again,' he stroked her head.

'Hello, Dr Blake, Mrs Blake said I could stay here for the day.' Elizabeth knew he would want a better explanation, he too would know she should be in school. 'Mummy's in hospital.'

'Oh dear, I hope it's not too serious.' Judith Chapman's condition had nearly cost her her life when she was kidnapped a year or so ago.

'The doctors said she needed rest, she's stressed because daddy's gone.' Elizabeth's eyes were filling with tears.

'Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine, and you're always welcome here.' He smiled a warm, welcoming smile that made her feel much better.

'Ah, Lucien, I thought I heard you.' Jean greeted him with a customary kiss on the lips.

He returned the kiss, 'Yes, I didn't know we were expecting visitors today.'

'Well, we weren't but that doesn't mean we don't get such nice surprises, does it? School and granny know.' She smiled up at him.

'Right, and it is nice to have such a pleasant surprise.' He sat down, placing Bobby on his knee so he could have some lunch before surgery started. Jean would tell him more later, he was sure. And if it had been an emergency she would have called him at the station or the morgue. He was surprised Elizabeth had decided to take refuge at their house instead of granny's, but granny had left her on her own the last time she had charge of her, so maybe she felt wanted with them.

Jean joined them for lunch, Jenny being satisfied. Elizabeth finished her lunch and took her plate and glass to the sink.

'Shall I wash up for you, Mrs Blake,' she offered, 'I do it for mummy.'

'Thank you, dear, that would be much appreciated.'

Elizabeth washed and dried the dishes and Lucien put them away.

Jean put the little ones down for a nap and suggested that if Elizabeth had any schoolwork she could get on with that, or if she'd like to she could do some drawing. Elizabeth said she had some arithmetic to do, so she'd get on with that.

When Lucien's patients had gone he called Elizabeth into his consulting room.

'Now then, Elizabeth, what can we do for you?' He sat opposite her, taking her small hands in his.

'Um...I didn't want to go to granny's,' Elizabeth whispered, 'I don't like her new friend.'

'I see,' he said, 'does mummy know?'

'She doesn't like him, either.' Elizabeth had decided that she needed to tell the absolute truth if she wanted Dr Blake to help her. She didn't know how long mummy would be in hospital and sleeping on granny's couch was uncomfortable.

'Well, we need to see what mummy thinks, but if you want, I'm sure we can put you up here until she comes out of hospital.' He really couldn't put the child in a situation where she felt uncomfortable or afraid.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them.

'I'll get it!' Jean's voice rang out.

She didn't even have time to greet the visitor before her ears were assaulted by a screeching voice demanding to know where Elizabeth was!

'Uh oh,' Lucien said, 'looks like granny's here!'

They went out into the lounge, Lucien's hand on the little girl's shoulder.

'Mrs Henderson, Irene,' he greeted her in his usual cheery manner, 'how are you?'

Irene Henderson, it has to be said, did not look happy. 'I've come to take Elizabeth home.'

'I was just saying to Elizabeth that we need to go and see her mother and get her to decide where she is to stay.' Lucien smiled sweetly.

'Huh,' she stood there with her arms folded, very defensive. 'Judith doesn't need the extra bother while she's unwell.'

'But I'm sure she would like to know that Elizabeth is happy and comfortable.' Lucien wasn't going to give in, he intended to take Elizabeth to the hospital to speak to her mother.

Lucien escorted Irene to the front door, keeping Elizabeth by his side. He was sure Irene thought she was doing the right thing by her granddaughter, but, he felt she was a rather selfish woman and Elizabeth had looked worried when she had told him she didn't like her granny's new 'friend'.

They drove to the hospital in silence, Elizabeth was clearly nervous.

Elizabeth took the Doctor's hand as they walked into the hospital, she declined the offer of her granny's hand, putting that hand in her blazer pocket.

Judith lay on the bed, half asleep, but although she looked pale Lucien thought she looked reasonably well, in spite of everything.

Elizabeth went over to the bed and touched her arm, 'Mummy?' she whispered.

'Mmm... hello sweetie,' Judith murmured.

Lucien pulled Irene out of the room, 'This is between the two of them,' he warned.

Irene grimaced, she was not in control, and she didn't like that the doctor was.

'Mummy says, would you go in,' Elizabeth came out of the room.

Lucien indicated to Irene that she should precede him, and smiled at the child.

'Dr Blake, thank you for looking after Elizabeth,' she whispered, 'Elizabeth would like to stay with you while I'm in hospital if that's alright with you. I think it would be best.'

'Judith,' Irene insisted, 'she's my granddaughter.'

'You don't really have room for her.' Judith had listened to her daughter and understood how she felt. Irene's new 'friend' was 'rough' to say the least, and she wanted Elizabeth to be happy and safe. She loved her mum but it was Elizabeth she was thinking of.

'We are more than happy to have her,' Lucien agreed, 'is it alright if I take her home to collect the things she needs?'

'Of course, she has a key. And, thank your wife for her help today.' Judith was getting tired.

'She was happy to help. We'll make sure she gets to school until you're well enough to go home.' He patted her shoulder, smiling as he left.

Irene had a distinctly frosty look, but she had to abide with her daughter's wishes. Lucien offered her a lift home but she declined, stubbornly.

Lucien and Elizabeth arrived home about an hour and a half later. They had called at Elizabeth's house and she had packed her night clothes, toiletries and extra clothes to last her, she hoped. She picked up her reading books and was ready to go to the Blake's house. Feeling happier than she had done all day.

Jean had put her children to bed when her husband and new temporary lodger arrived back. She had decided that her old room would be best for Elizabeth, it was small and comfortable . The wardrobe was empty and there was room for her to store her things. She hoped it wouldn't be for too long, not because she didn't like or want Elizabeth but, it was important that she was with her own mother.

Jean showed her the room and where the bathroom was, and said that if she put her pyjamas on she could go downstairs to the lounge and sit with her and the doctor until bedtime. If she wanted to bring a book down that was fine.

Elizabeth came down nervously, carrying her book.

'Come on, sweetheart,' said Jean, 'what's your book called?'

'It's 'The Once and Future King',' she replied, 'the story of King Arthur.' She showed the book to Jean.

'Shall I read some to you?' Elizabeth looked at Jean expectantly.

'That would be lovely, 'Jean smiled, 'it's a long time since I heard a young one read , my big boys used to when they were your age.'

Lucien watched the interaction between his wife and the little stray, he found it endearing, and knew it was a sign of things to come as their two children grew up. As she could take this child to her heart, he knew their own children would have a truly loving home.

Judith came out of hospital three days later, very much improved. She was very grateful to the Blake's and was happy to accept their offer of a place for Elizabeth if she ever needed it. She hoped it wouldn't happen again but if it did she did not have the extra worry of finding somewhere for Elizabeth to stay if needed.


	16. The Sky's the Limit

This chapter is linked to 'Pulled', if you have read that you will know that Alice finished her honeymoon weekend with Frank by performing an autopsy on a body found at the police college. Now she is needed back at Ballarat with Dr Blake. I'm very sorry about the length got carried away again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake vaguely noticed the door to the morgue open, he was engrossed in examining the body of a youngish man on the table.

Alice slid her suitcase under the coat rack and hung her coat up. She put on a white coat and went to his side.

'What have we here?' She asked.

'Alice! How was Melbourne?' He was delighted to see her, three bodies from the Flying Club had been brought in that morning and he'd missed her, as a colleague, that is!

'Tell you later,' she put him off, it had been her, rather short, honeymoon and it was none of his damn business! But she smiled at the memory. 'Now, what's the story?'

He showed her the bodies, battered and bruised, broken bones, cuts and stab wounds, it was a scene of battle. Photographs of the scene had been taken, Lucien had started to have pictures taken for evidential purposes, and it helped in court.

'They were found in the hanger this morning,' he explained, 'Hugh and Lyle, the remaining pilots from the club, went to look at the plane. They're thinking of getting the club up and running again and have to see what state the planes are in.'

'Well,' she observed, 'they don't look homeless, quite well nourished and clean.'

'Quite,' he agreed, 'but what were they doing in the hanger?'

'Well, fighting for a guess,' she said.

'Yes, but over what?' he lifted the liver out of the body he was working on, 'There was no evidence of contraband, or gaming.'

Alice noted the weight of the organ, normal weight and looked in good condition. Between them they continued to examine the body and note their findings. Death was the result of a severe beating, it appeared. Internal bleeding was the ultimate cause of death.

The phone rang and they both jumped.

'Dr Harvey,'. Alice answered, 'Oh, hello Charlie.'

She paused, listening to the young Senior Sergeant, 'Right I'll tell him.' She was about to put the phone down when Charlie spoke again.

'Thank Jean for me, I'd love to.' She replaced the receiver.

'That was Charlie, finish for the day, it's late. Jean says dinner won't be long and you're to take me too.'

Charlie and Bill Hobart were in charge until Melbourne decided who was to be in charge, Alice thought they should have decided that before moving Frank to the college, blasted politics!

Together they tidied up the morgue and filed their, so far, incomplete report, but, as Alice remarked, at least they didn't have Munro demanding a report before all the evidence was catalogued!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were greeted by an excited Bobby, who had been allowed to wait until papa got home with Auntie Alice. He flung himself at Lucien's legs and when he was lifted up leaned over to Alice to give her one of his now famous sloppy kisses!

Alice laughed and kissed him on the forehead, 'Hello Bobby, it's nice to see you too.'

'Lucien? Alice?' Jean called.

They both headed for the kitchen, Bobby was now in Alice's arms, and as he was already in his pyjamas, she said she'd read him a short story, if mama said she had time.

Jean said she didn't have to, but yes she had about 10 minutes. While Alice was reading to Bobby Jean took her a cup of tea to keep her going, Alice smiled gratefully, it had been a long day and she hadn't had time to think about food. She suddenly realised she was starving so she was glad she was eating at the Blake's. Bobby settled down quickly and fell asleep before Alice had finished reading to him, so, as she said to Jean, she got off lightly!

She wandered back into the kitchen to find the table set and Jean putting dishes of vegetables out and Charlie filling glasses with water.

'Ah, good,' Lucien smiled, 'Bobby asleep?'

'Yes, flat out,' she smiled back, 'This looks lovely Jean, it's very kind of you to invite me.'

'The chance of you getting round to eat properly tonight was slim,' Jean told her, seriously, 'Lucien said you had to do an autopsy for Frank this morning, and then to come back to help Lucien, you'd probably have given up and gone straight to bed.'

'You're probably right,' Alice agreed, 'and I had to step over several unconscious cadets at the same time.' She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

'What did you do to them?' Charlie was intrigued.

'Oh Frank and I decided it was a good time to introduce them to the other side of police work!' She laughed at the memory of cadets keeling over, one by one, 'Some of them found it unnerving. Mind you I made him assist me.'

Lucien howled with laughter at the thought of Superintendant Carlyle following the orders of his wife, 'I hope he did as he was told!'

'Of course. It was an old man, apparently homeless. Natural causes, cold, hunger and an enlarged heart, poor chap.' She looked sad at the thought.

'So,' Jean changed the subject, 'How was Melbourne?'

'Lovely, thanks,' Alice took another mouthful of her dinner, really, it was her honeymoon, what did they think they did!

Lucien smirked, earning him a sharp kick under the table from Jean, he remembered what they did on their honeymoon!

'Ouch! What was that for?'

'You know very well, Lucien Blake,' she scolded, 'Behave yourself.'

Lucien tried to look innocent, Alice nearly choked as she tried not to laugh with her mouth full. Swallowing, she told them they had managed to catch a concert given by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra and take in some of the sights of the city, but it was only a weekend so they didn't have time to do much.

Jean gave Lucien a look that could freeze whisky so he kept his head down.

'Are they bringing in a new Superintendant?' Alice asked, swiftly changing the subject to a more suitable one, 'or are Bill and Charlie in charge?'

'That's what we'd like to know,' Charlie answered, 'Neither of us have taken our Inspector's exams yet, so really they should send someone, but you know they've always had it in for Ballarat.'

'Yes, but policing a town this size from Melbourne wouldn't be possible, would it?' Alice noted, 'After a while you get to know people and it's easier to discount someone from a particular investigation, isn't it?'

'Or downgrading it to a smaller station run by less senior officers.' Charlie observed.

'It's all down to politics, isn't it?' Alice admitted she was bitter about this, 'That's why Frank was redeployed, nothing to do with his ability to run the station.'

Lucien noticed her eyes fill with tears and he squeezed her arm sympathetically. She gave a small smile and took a deep breath to compose herself.

Jean started to clear the plates and suggested Lucien take Alice into the living room for a whisky. She knew Alice liked a small tot in the evening, her only vice, she claimed, after all she _had_ given up cigarettes.

'Alice!' Jean called through, 'Where's your suitcase? I've made up the guest room for you.'

'Oh Jean you didn't have to, Lucien said he'd drop me home.' Alice got up and went to see her friend in the kitchen. 'And I would like to ring Frank.' It was true, she was very tired and the thought of not having to do anything but slide into a freshly made bed and have someone make her breakfast in the morning was too good an offer to turn down!

'Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer, you can ring Frank from the study.' Jean grinned. 'Now go and get that case.'

'I'll get it, it's still in the car!' Lucien strode down the hall and went out returning quickly with the bag putting it in the room for her.

'Thank you, you are very kind,' was all that Alice could think of to say, going to make her call.

She turned in shortly after that, realising she was absolutely shattered. The bed looked so inviting, she took her robe out of the case and hung it on the back of the door, undressed, and slid, naked; she'd not needed any nightwear in Melbourne; under the cool sheet. She was asleep in seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was up early the following day, Evelyn was due to give her a hand with the laundry and she didn't want her disturbing Alice too early. Charlie and Lucien were down next just as Evelyn arrived.

'Evelyn, good morning,' Jean greeted the older woman, 'can you leave the guest room, Dr Harvey is having a bit of a lie in.'

'No she isn't,' Alice's voice came from the kitchen door, 'not when she can smell bacon.'

Alice had slept really well and was ready to start the day. 'Would it be alright if I had a shower, Jean?' She asked.

'Of course, I'm sure Charlie has left enough hot water.' She smiled.

Charlie had learned long ago, when Mattie was still there, that using all the hot water in the morning was not advisable, and even though she had left, he still left enough water for her. He nodded his assent.

Alice headed off to shower and dress, she had a spring in her step, Lucien noticed. He started to set the table for Jean while she went to see to Bobby. Jenny had already been fed and was tucked up in her bassinet for now so she had time to see to breakfast and set Evelyn on the laundry.

Alice joined them for bacon and eggs, toast and tea. She really must ask Jean what her secret was; usually she managed toast and a quick cuppa, and there was only one of her! Well, during the week, anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Alice went to the morgue to continue the autopsies from the previous day. The cause of the deaths was easy, each had died from internal bleeding due to the beatings they had received, but why? That was the question. And it was very frustrating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back to the Flying Club. What was it that happened that three men should be beaten to death?

First they looked over the area where the men had been found, nothing. Luminol showed the presence of blood residue but there was nothing else. They turned their attention to the plane. Lyle had told Lucien and Charlie that it was a recent acquisition, an American Beechcraft trainer. Not in particularly good condition, so Hugh and Lyle would have to do quite a lot of renovation. Was there something about this aircraft that caused this incident?

Alice climbed into the aircraft. It was small, there wasn't much room to fight in. The seats needed repairing and the interior needed relining in places. Something had happened in here she thought. Turning round she asked Lucien for the Luminol and the light. As she waited she didn't notice a movement behind her, so she was astonished when a hand was slapped across her mouth and she was pulled backwards into the rear of the plane. She struggled, digging her elbows back into someone's abdomen. Whoever it was, gasped and let go, but managed to spin her round and push her to the floor.

'Lu...!' she started to shout, but the man leapt forward and pushed his hand across her mouth again. With his other hand he pushed the point of something into her side.

'If you make another sound...' his didn't need to finish his threat. She nodded as best she could to show she understood and so he'd take his, rather dirty, hand from her face.

'Alice!' Lucien called, he was sure he'd heard her start to call. 'Are you all right?'

Alice's captor whispered, 'Who's that?'

'Dr Blake.'

'Call him in.' His voice was urgent.

She hesitated, until she felt the point push a little harder into her side, she was sure it was a knife of some sort. 'Dr Blake, I need you.' She called. She hoped he'd realise there was something wrong, when would she ever tell Lucien she 'needed' him. Required his assistance, yes, but needed? Never.

Lucien peered warily round the edge of the door, Alice never needed him, there was a problem he was sure, and she had tried to warn him. It was dark in the plane, he could just make out a shadow deep in the body of the plane, but it looked like there was more than one person. He shone the light into the plane, temporarily blinding Alice and whoever else was there.

'Dr Harvey?' He spoke, a low, careful voice.

'Are you a doctor,' the man demanded.

'We both are,' Lucien confirmed, 'do you need one?'

'Got your gear?' The voice was curt, rough and scared, yes, he was scared.

'My bag is in the hanger,' Lucien told him, 'shall I get it?' He had to buy time, whatever was happening he was worried for Alice's safety.

'Go!'

Lucien came back quickly with his bag and climbed into the plane, advancing slowly towards Alice He made eye contact with her, she looked, well, she looked frightened, and that was definitely not good. Alice did not frighten easily!

'What's the problem?' Lucien became the 'country doctor'. The caring member of the community in an effort to calm the situation. But, how had this been missed in the initial search of the area. He'd have to speak to Charlie and Bill; it was unusual for them to miss important signs.

'A bit crook, doc,' the patient said. 'Got done in the fight.'

'Where are you hurt?'

'Leg,' the man said, his tone indicated he was in tremendous pain.

Lucien indicated he would like to examine the wound, but, he would need Dr Harvey to help.

'No! you do it!' he jabbed Alice harder and she gasped,' or she gets it!'

'If you harm Dr Harvey...' Lucien sounded angry, 'We work together.'

The man, lifted the knife that he held against Alice's side and waved Dr Blake forward.

As Lucien moved, the knife went back into Alice's side, causing her to wince, audibly. He hesitated, but kept his focus on the man who held Alice hostage.

'Right,' he squatted down beside the man and proceeded to examine the wound. It was a deep stab wound, covered with a dirty rag. There was obvious infection and severe blood loss, how he'd survived was a mystery.

'Dr Harvey, can you pass me the scalpel, please?' He looked at her, his eyes told her he was confident everything was going to be alright.

She leant forward, and slightly away from the knife, but it followed her. She inhaled deeply and audibly, but she carried on as Lucien had instructed her. As she handed him the scalpel he looked directly at her to reassure her,

'I need to trim this dead tissue, Dr Harvey,' he said and turning to his patient, 'This will hurt.'

'Just get on with it.' The man ordered.

He screamed as Lucien started to work, the pain made him push the knife further into Alice, and as it had already cut through her coat and blouse, it was now cutting into her skin. She winced, any further and he was likely to puncture her lung! Lucien looked up,

'Are you alright?', he handed her the used scalpel, 'I need to clean this wound, is there any water?'

Alice nodded, biting her lip. She looked round and the man nodded in the direction of the pile of papers and boxes behind him. There was a bottle of water lying on the floor. She reached round for it and handed it to the doctor. He tipped some out and added some antiseptic from his bag into it, then he poured it over the wound.

'Bloody hell!' the man shouted, 'what the hell was that?'

'Antiseptic, and I'm going to give you a shot of penicillin too.' Lucien told him evilly.

'What's that for?'

'To stop any infection, or I can just save time and take it off now!' He took a bone saw out of his bag, glad now that he'd forgotten to put it back in the morgue.

'No bloody way!'

'Mind you language, there's a lady present!'

Alice raised an eyebrow, she'd heard worse but knew that Lucien was trying to lighten the situation for her. She could feel blood starting to run down her side from the cut in her skin, and wondered how deep her own wound was.

Lucien turned and rummaged in is bag. Unseen by the patient he loaded a syringe with penicillin and a strong sedative. He hoped to knock him out and then he could tend to Alice before taking this ne'er do well to the police. He turned, and swiftly stabbed him with the needle, injecting the concoction into his upper thigh. Tidying up his things he looked at Alice, who was now in obvious pain and gave her a wide eyed look to try to let her know she'd be alright in a few moments.

The patient started to relax as the sedative took hold, 'What've you done to me?' his voice barely a whisper and slurred.

'Oh just given you a little mixture of drugs, do you good.' Lucien smiled and innocent smile.

Alice felt the knife slip down and heard it clatter to the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was out for the count.

She put her hand over the tear in her coat, wincing as she did so. Lucien helped her towards the front of the plane,

'Let me see.' He whispered, not daring to take the chance of the man hearing even though he was sure he'd given him a high enough dose to knock out a horse!

Carefully, Alice pulled aside her coat and undid her blouse, this was no time to be embarrassed about her colleague seeing her semi naked, and anyway, he was a doctor. Lucien got her to hold the light so he could see properly. the cut was about 2 inches long, but it was the depth he was worried about. He put on fresh gloves and gently probed the wound, apologising when she gasped with pain. Fortunately, the knife had not got as far as the lung.

'It needs stitching,' he said, 'but, if you think you can bear it, I'll just put a dressing on it and do it when I get you to the hospital.'

She nodded, relieved it was no more serious than that. Frank was not going to be pleased when he found out. That's what comes of leaving a team leaderless, she thought. Poor Charlie and Bill were for it, now, if indeed they had missed something. Of course there was a chance the man had been hiding somewhere else in the hanger when they found the other bodies. She felt sympathy for them and really hoped they hadn't made a terrible mistake.

Lucien checked on his patient and decided he had time to get Alice to hospital and arrange for ambulance transport for him. He helped her to the car and settled her in the passenger seat. He drove quickly but carefully back to the town and took Alice into the accident department.

'Sister,' he called to a passing nurse, 'can you arrange for police and ambulance to go to the hanger at the Flying Club and pick up a crim in the back of the plane there. Then I'd like some antiseptic, sutures and a needle, and some penicillin please. Dr Harvey has a small wound that needs stitching.'

'Dr Blake! What's happened?' she asked.

'I'll tell you while you assist me with the suturing,' he waved her away and he took Alice to a couch in a cubicle where he could examine her in private.

The Sister came back quickly with the things he needed and as he gently saw to the cut in Alice's side he explained what had happened. As Alice lay there she noted Lucien had a really gentle touch, although the cut was sore she was not in as much pain as she expected to be. She was embarrassed she had been caught unawares.

'Nice stitching, doctor,' the nurse remarked, 'There'll hardly be a scar when it's fully healed. Has Mrs Beazley been giving you lessons?'

Lucien just smiled and covered the wound with a neat dressing.

'It needs to be kept dry, Alice, for five days.' He smiled, 'Now I'll ask Sister to give you your penicillin while I write up the notes.'

Lucien left the cubicle while the nurse gave Alice her injection, he'd not wanted to embarrass her, penicillin was always given in the thickest muscle, the backside!

When Lucien returned Alice was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea kindly supplied by the Sister. He asked how she was and she admitted she was a little tired, probably from the shock. Lucien offered to drive her home where she could pick up some clothes and nightwear and then he'd take her to his house where she could stay until Frank got back from Melbourne. She didn't want to be a bother, she'd said, but Lucien insisted, or she could argue it out with Jean, it was up to her!

Alice smiled, 'I give in, but you're in trouble when I tell Jean you threatened me with her wrath!'

'No change there, I'm afraid, Alice,' he smiled and offered her his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Alice arrived at his house about an hour later. Jean was surprised to see Alice there but when Lucien told her what had happened _and_ admitted he'd used her as a lever to get Alice to stay, she was horrified and agreed that of course she must stay.

'I'm going down to the station to find out why they missed this.' Lucien announced. 'Don't ring Frank yet, I'll ring him myself when I have more information.' He strode off rather purposely. He didn't want to get Charlie and Bill into trouble, there had to be a good reason why they had missed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was appalled to hear what had happened and immediately pulled out the file. Nothing in there to indicate that any area had been left out of the search. He suggested that he, Bill and another constable went back, with the doc, to visit the scene again. He had searched the plane and he was adamant there was no one there when he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All four headed into the hanger. Lucien showed Charlie where in the plane Alice had been grabbed by the man.

'I swear, doc, there was absolutely no one here when I searched.' Charlie sounded distressed at the thought he might have missed something that could have led to Dr Harvey being killed.

'Charlie, don't worry. Dr Harvey is fine, sore, but fine.' Lucien said, placing a comforting hand on the sergeant's shoulder. 'He had to be hiding somewhere else. But where?'

'Charlie, doc!' Bill's dulcet tones came through the hanger, 'over here!'

They leapt down from the plane and went over to a dark corner where Bill stood, scratching his head.

'What've you found?'

Bill pointed to a locker, hidden under a curtain. Charlie looked inside and using his torch he could see dried blood around the edges. This had to be the place. So well hidden even an efficient search could easily have overlooked it.

The constable they had taken with them had continued to search the plane to try to work out why the men had been fighting. He noticed a piece of the lining had been glued back. He pulled it and a shower of banknotes fell to the floor.

'Sarge!' he called. 'Think I've found what they fought over.'

Charlie ran over to the plane and examined the cash. There was a bank robbery over in Adelaide two weeks ago, could this be the proceeds?

They put their heads together and decided to take the money back to the station and call Adelaide and inform them of the developments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelaide confirmed that the amount found matched the money stolen. Hugh and Lyle said they had bought the plane in Adelaide from a private seller. They had no reason to believe there was anything suspect about the plane, but it appeared that the owners, currently lying in the morgue, had decided this was the easiest way to get the money out of the area. Lucien said it was an ingenious way to move the proceeds of a robbery, but greed had taken over and they had fought over the distribution of the money.

Lucien took Charlie home after the evidence had been filed and Melbourne had been informed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice accepted Charlie's apology,

'There's really no need to apologise, Charlie,' she smiled, 'it wasn't your fault, he was crafty enough to hide when you searched originally.'

'All the same, Dr Harvey,' Charlie said, 'it shouldn't have happened.'

'Dinner!' called Jean. She had heard the conversation and decided that everyone needed feeding and the incident was to be forgotten for now.

'Just going to give Frank a quick heads up,' Lucien called, if he didn't Alice would make her customary evening call and heads would roll!

'Frank,' he said down the receiver, 'just wanted to let you know there's been an incident.' A pause. 'Alice is fine, a crim decided to use her as leverage to get me to attend to his wounds. Alice has a cut on over her ribcage, but it's ok, she's staying here 'til you get back.'

Lucien listened and then, 'Ok, I'll tell her. She may ring you later, but I'm suggesting she rests.'

He went to the kitchen where the others were waiting to eat.

'Frank isn't happy,' he admitted, 'Charlie, don't worry, he understands what happened and is not blaming you or the lads. Alice, you're to stay here 'til he gets back and he send his love. If you want to ring him later, use the study phone. Now Jean, let's eat, I'm starving and I bet everyone else is too!'

The meal was eaten with conversation covering all the day's news. Jean noticed Alice looked pale and tired so as soon as they had finished she suggested that Alice ring Frank while Lucien and Charlie wash up.

Alice was a while talking to Frank, telling him she was alright. Lucien had stitched the wound and taken very good care of her. She agreed to stay there until her husband came back to Ballarat at the weekend.

'Jean,' she wandered back into the living room, 'I'm sorry it was such a long call.'

Jean stood up and went to her, 'That's fine, Alice,' she said, 'Is Frank ok?'

'He's not pleased, he says that's why Ballarat should have a proper station commander.' Alice smiled, Lord she was tired, 'Would you mind if I went to bed, I'm so dreadfully tired?'

'You go on,' Jean went to give her friend a hug, 'And don't feel you have to get up early, have a lie in.'

'Thank you.' Alice went to the guest room, and having put on night clothes fell into bed. Sleep came easily, she was safe after, what was for her, quite a day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The story continues in 'Pulled'. Well, it involves Frank and Alice and will conclude the stream.

Thank you to all those who have followed this drama. xxx


	17. Chapter 17 A Ballarat Christmas

**The final episode of 'Of children and grandchildren', very domestic and a bit long but I wanted to get everybody back together, I hope what we would all like. Hope you like it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jean smiled and lifted Bobby up to place the star on the top of the Christmas tree. She was really looking forward to Christmas this year, a really big family get together. It was going to be a squeeze, getting everybody in round the table and overnight guests, but it would be the best Christmas she had had for many a year.

'Pretty tree, mama,' said Bobby giving her one of his customary sloppy kisses.

'It is lovely, isn't it, sweetheart?' She kissed him back, the only wish she had was that Jack could find it in his heart to join them, even if it was just for the day. To be honest she doubted it, it didn't hurt as much as it used to but it _did_ still hurt. Christopher, Ruby and Amelia were going to be there, she'd had to put them in Mattie's old room, the only other one with a double bed. Amelia would have to share with Bobby, she was going to put the sides up on the bed and they could sleep top to tail. She'd asked Charlie what was happening over the season, he was on call so he wouldn't be able to get over to see his mother. Jean had suggested she come to Ballarat, she was very welcome to stay over. Charlie said his brothers would be at home and he would ring her on the day. The Boss had given him leave over the New Year to go and see her.

Apart from actual family, godparents had been invited. The newly married Frank and Alice would join them, as would Matthew and Rose; Agnes Clasby had also been invited, by Bobby of course, it was going to be a full house. The only person missing would be Mattie. Dear Mattie, Jean sighed, if only... She still missed her friend, and didn't like to think she wouldn't be with them at Christmas.

Lucien had worried it would be too much for her, but she was determined to have a proper Christmas. The ones they'd had over the previous years had been nice, but not what she would have liked. Christmas for her was for family, for children. Now there were children so what other reason did she have to do it right? Lucien watched her prepare and sort and do whatever she did with amazement. She never seemed to stop and still had time for him, time to respond to him in bed the way she had from the first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had been surprised to receive Jean's invitation for her and Frank to join them for Christmas dinner. Surely she would want to spend the day with family?

'But you are family, Alice' Jean had countered, sweetly, 'and Bobby will be so disappointed not to have Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank there. Unless you'd prefer it to be just the two of you, as newlyweds?' She wasn't above a little emotional bribery when it suited her. Anyway, she knew they'd be spending the day alone, together but alone, and that wasn't right, in her eyes.

'I'll check with Frank, but I think it will be fine. Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?' She asked. Alice actually liked the idea of a family Christmas, it had been many a year since she'd had one, and Jean was right, she felt as if she and Frank and the Blake's were one big happy family!

' You can help me with the veggies, but, I prepare them night before so we can get to mass on Christmas morning.'

'Alright, I'll come over on Christmas Eve then.' Alice smiled, she was actually looking forward to it.

As long as Alice was happy then so was Frank, so he did not raise any objections, why would he, the Blake's had only ever treated the two of them as extended family.

Jean hadn't told Lucien they would be going to church on Christmas morning, she'd drop that little nugget of information closer to the time and when he was at his most persuadable! But as she always went to the Christmas Service he was probably expecting it, anyway.

Agnes wasn't invited by Jean, she primed Bobby to ask her, knowing full well she wouldn't refuse.

As the preparations got underway, Charlie found he wasn't as disappointed about not going home as he thought he would be, plus he had a very big secret that would be revealed on Christmas morning, just after church.

Christopher and his family arrived on Christmas Eve afternoon. Lucien had been dispatched to collect them from the station, they had chosen to come by train as they thought the long car journey would have been too much for Amelia. Amelia was delighted to see her grandmother and grandfather again. She happily pulled Lucien's beard as she sat on his knee on the couch. Bobby was his usual reticent self when he met his cousin/adopted niece; it was going to be really complicated to explain the relationship when he grew up, thought Jean. She told Lucien to put Amelia on the floor with Bobby to play, Jenny was safely in her bassinet, out of the way of any sibling rivalries! Bobby looked confused when Amelia made a grab for one of his toys and looked to mama for reassurance.

'Share, Bobby,' she said, passing him another of the trucks Bill Hobart made for him. He smiled and moved over to give Amelia a kiss. It has to be said Bobby liked giving kisses, Jean thought it was something he'd learnt watching her and Lucien. Lucien rarely missed the opportunity to kiss Jean; on the cheek or forehead, in front of Bobby!

Jean had prepared a cold meal, so she could get on with the preparations for the following day. While the men moved the table and chairs in the dining room ready and washed the dinner pots, Jean, Alice and Ruby prepared vegetables and anything that could be done ahead of time. With the three ladies working together the task was completed quickly, which gave Alice time to read to Bobby before he went to sleep. She noticed Amelia fell asleep quickly, but she was a little young to understand the story, anyway. She kissed Bobby goodnight and went back to join the adults.

After a final whisky, Alice and Frank said they'd meet them at church in the morning. When Jean had told Lucien she would like all the family to go to the Christmas Service he hadn't objected. She knew his faith had been shattered during the war and subsequently when Father Morton had been killed. For him a father does not desert his children, and this is what he felt God had done, deserted his children. She had long ago given up trying to persuade him to go to Sunday Mass, but he would go at Christmastime. He would come back to the church in his own time, she hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. After breakfast the children were allowed to open one present before church. Bobby opened a gift from Agnes, it was little engine, and he happily rolled it over the floor. Amelia had a teddy bear from her grandparents; Jean had told Lucien that she didn't have one, and Lucien had said all children should have a teddy bear!

Lucien had insisted Jean open his gift for her before church. It was a tiny box, red velvet on the outside. Inside it was the most beautiful diamond and sapphire eternity ring!

'Oh Lucien,' and she burst into happy tears.

He pulled her close, 'You deserve it,' kissing her and slipping the ring onto her finger.

Her gift to him was a pair of gold cufflinks with a diamond insert. Lucien wore them that day, but said he would only wear them on special occasions, so he'd have to take her out more often!

At the church they met up with the rest of the 'family'. Bobby tried to crawl over Lucien's shoulder, he remembered the baptism and didn't want water poured over his head again.

'No wet, papa!' he cried.

'Not this time, Bobby, no water this time.' Smiling, he held him just that little bit tighter so as not to drop him as he wriggled.

They enjoyed the service, Alice and Lucien took turns holding Bobby, he was very wriggly, not really appreciating the music because he didn't like loud noises and a church full of people raising their voices in song is very loud! Jenny wasn't keen either and was about to join in when Jean took her glove off to allow her daughter to suck on her finger!

They left the church feeling full of Christmas cheer. The service and singing had been uplifting, Jean had really enjoyed being able to share this part of the season with her extended family. Christopher noticed his mother looked even happier than usual and he finally had to forgive Lucien for all that had gone before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house a serious round of present giving and receiving over sherry and whisky for the adults and juice for the children. There were pretty things and practical things, jokes and sensible presents, toys for the children. Jean thought the little ones had been very spoiled, but perhaps, just this once it didn't matter!

She moved to the kitchen to see that everything was going as it should do. She was a past master at timing meals and with her preparation over the previous few days she didn't have too much to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie landed at Melbourne airport a week before Christmas. Only her parents knew she was coming back. She'd asked them not to tell anyone because she wasn't sure what her plans were for the future. Her father had said he would be pleased to see her but he and her mother had booked a cruise for Christmas and he was worried she would be on her own over the festive season. He offered to get her a ticket so she could join them but she'd declined his offer, she had plans, she said, not to worry, she wouldn't be alone over Christmas. Martin O'Brien decided he'd never understand his daughter, he loved her as a father would, but understand her? Never!

During that week she adjusted to Australian time, met up with some university friends and generally relaxed. Her mother gave her the use of her car for the duration of her stay, which meant she was free to come and go as she pleased. She had to endure a couple of formal dinners, at which her father had introduced her to wealthy, but more importantly, available young men. She had to smile, bless him, he never stopped trying. Her mother had told her not to worry, and told Martin to stop matchmaking, she'd settle down in her own sweet time. Mattie was more like her father than she would like to admit.

She saw her parents off on the cruise, giving them their Christmas gifts as they boarded. Wishing them a pleasant trip and a Happy Christmas she waved and turned away to go and take the car back to the house. She had a couple of days before she would leave, using her mother's car for the next part of her trip.

Christmas morning seemed very strange, so quiet, but she had things to do so she couldn't sit in bed dreaming.

Writing her parents a quick note to say where she would be when they returned, she finished her packing and loaded the car. The note she left on the mantelpiece in the drawing room.

The drive out of Melbourne was easy, it was too early for many people to be out if they were travelling anywhere over Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled onto the drive, the familiar Holden was there together with another car she didn't recognise. She'd made the decision and she would stick to it.

Taking her case and a bag of gifts she went and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. A familiar,

'I'll get it,' made her smile. Jean.

The door opened

'Any room at the inn?' inquired Mattie.

'Mattie, oh Mattie!' Jean positively squealed and pulled her into a warm, welcoming hug. 'There's always room for you,' dragging her into the house, 'why didn't you say you were coming? Lucien! Charlie! It's Mattie!' She barely drew breath, this was the best Christmas present. One of the things she had really wished for.

Lucien and Charlie came charging through from the lounge.

'Made it then?' said Charlie with a cheeky grin as Lucien grabbed her and hugged her until she could hardly breathe!

'Charlie, you knew?' Jean had caught his remark.

'Um, well, yes. Mattie wrote and asked me to keep it quiet.' He ducked.

'I asked you to post her present!'

'It's under the tree, at the back so you wouldn't notice it.' Charlie couldn't help but smile, it was so good to see her, they'd been writing for months, he'd made her aware of the problems that had occurred and anything that Jean hadn't put in her letters he'd put in his. The letters had become friendlier as time had gone on until he decided her really missed her being around, more than you would a housemate.

Jean took Mattie through to the lounge and asked Charlie to put her case in her (Jean's) old room as Christopher and Ruby were in Mattie's.

Alice was delighted to see her and Mattie was equally delighted to hear her news. She didn't know Frank that well but she could see that Alice was happy and that was all that mattered. Agnes was pleased to see her, she remembered how much of a help to Lucien and Jean the young nurse had been.

Mattie was introduced to Bobby and to her goddaughter. Bobby was a bit shy but when she gave him a new wind-up toy car he decided she was alright. She'd bought Jenny a combined baptism and Christmas present of a silver bangle. Jean and Lucien thought it was lovely. She also had gifts for the adults which were duly handed out as was the present that should have been posted by Charlie! Charlie quietly gave her his gift, a pretty little necklace, a suitable gift from a friend but not one that anything could be read into! Mattie, knowing that Charlie wasn't one for cufflinks or tiepins, had found him his own hip flask. Not that she wanted to encourage him to drink, but he'd told her that Lucien rarely carried his these days and he could have done with it on a couple of occasions!

The day passed with stories of the old days, Mattie answered questions about her time in London, it seemed she'd learnt a lot and enjoyed the experience for the most part, but had missed her friends. The meal Jean had prepared was eaten with relish and the conversation continued. Mattie said how much she had missed Jean's cooking. The men were volunteered to wash up while the ladies withdrew to play with the children.

When Jean went to see to Jenny in their room Mattie asked if she could join her, just to talk, catch up and also get the chance to be with her goddaughter. Jean was more than happy, sensing that her young friend wanted to talk in private. There was something behind Mattie's reappearance, hopefully not too worrying.

Mattie watched Jean change the baby and then sit in the window-side chair to feed her daughter. She smiled, it was not a sight she ever thought she'd see, Jean looked so peaceful, so happy, and she deserved it.

'You know Charlie told me everything, don't you?' She asked.

'I didn't, but I suppose he had no one else to talk to about it, so it makes sense. And you were too far away for it to get around Ballarat.' Jean looked up at her, she wasn't angry with Charlie, far from it, at least she didn't have to go over it again to explain to Mattie what had gone on. Things had turned out well in the end.

'And you, how are you really, Mattie?' Jean looked into her eyes, almost, thought Mattie, into her soul.

Oh, I'm fine. I'd always planned to come back for a holiday but needed to save up enough leave to make it viable. Christmas seemed like a good time.' Mattie replied evenly.

'Really?' Jean really wasn't sure. She was sure she saw a hint of tears in the younger woman's eyes.

'Well, I missed you all of course,' Mattie tried to sound light hearted but Jean knew her better than she knew herself. Jean just raised an eyebrow.

'Alright, I missed you all dreadfully, but I didn't want to let you down and come back because I was homesick. It was a fabulous opportunity and a great experience. Seeing you that week in London when you and Lucien were on your honeymoon, well, I can't say it was easy.' There she'd admitted it, she wanted to come home, she was homesick, very homesick at times.

'You wouldn't have let us down, you never have.' Jean was saddened to think her friend had only stayed so she wouldn't disappoint her and Lucien. 'And I'm sorry if we made it hard for you, by coming to see you.' Jean reached out her free arm and touched Mattie on the shoulder; Mattie was sitting on the floor next to the chair but she had turned her head away. She put her head against Jean's leg, like a child, letting Jean stroke her hair. She absolutely was not going to cry, but she felt like it.

Jean thought she'd better change the subject.

'Have you seen your parents?'

'Yes , I spent last week with them, they've gone on a cruise, They had booked it before I said I was coming home, though.' Glad that Jean had stopped probing. 'Dad organised a couple of dinners to introduce me to eligible men!'

'Still trying to marry you off, then?' Jean laughed

'Yes!' She turned and looked up, smiling. 'I don't think he'll ever stop.'

'He's just thinking of you. He wants you to be settled and happy.' Jean said.

'I'd like to be as happy as you.' She replied.

'I'd like that for you too, but I wouldn't want you to wait as long as I did!' Jean patted her shoulder.

'Worth the wait?'

'Oh, yes, definitely worth the wait.' The smile on Jean's face confirmed it.

Mattie got up and stretched. Would you mind if I turned in now, Jean? I'm rather tired.'

'Of course not,' Jean looked up.

Mattie bent down and kissed Jenny on the forehead and Jean on the cheek, 'Goodnight.' Jean watched her leave the room, glad she knew she could always call Ballarat her home.

Mattie poked her head through to the living room to say goodnight to the remaining guests. The men stood and wished her pleasant dreams. Charlie, unobtrusively slipped out to the bottom of the stairs and caught her just there.

'Goodnight, Mattie,' he whispered, 'and, welcome home.'

'Thank you for keeping my secret. Charlie, goodnight.' She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He watched her climb the stairs to Jean's old room with a small smile. He really was glad she was back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, after their guests had gone and the children were settled, Jean and Lucien lay in bed, her head on his chest, her eyes closed in blissful sleep. Lucien thought it had been a wonderful year and he really was blessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Season's Greetings to all who have kindly reviewed and messaged me while I wrote this story. I hope, with your blessing, to do more in the New Year.

y t


End file.
